My Brother
by Maiqu
Summary: Chris revelation fic kind of.Paige and Phoebe know about Chris.What a demon wants a demon gets which is powerful witches at his feet!They already vanquished Gideon so Wyatt is good.Sucky summary please Review.T for language
1. Teaser

**Summary; Chris revelation fic(kind of).Paige and Phoebe know about Chris but Piper & Leo don't but it is after Courtship of Wyatt's father so Piper is pregnant. A demon wants the most powerful witches at his feet and has peculiar ways to making that happen! What a demon wants a demon gets.. They already vanquished Gideon so Wyatt is good. Really sucky summary please Review! Rated T 4 language**

**Disclaimer; Don't own Charmed **

**TEASER**

**P3 Backroom**

**Phoebe; Honey why don't you want to tell them**

**Paige; Yeah they will have to find out**

**Chris; Eventually**

**Paige; she is pregnant you know**

**Chris; No really_-sarcastically-_ **

**Phoebe; stop bickering you two**

**both; He/She started it!**

**Phoebe; OMG you are like little kids**

**Paige; look who's talking **

**Chris; I Know**

**Phoebe; so now you two are gaining up on me**

**Paige; Maybe**

**Chris; Yeah**

**Phoebe; ok so when are you going to tell Piper and Leo**

**Chris; in 9 months**

**Phoebe; 9 months?**

**Chris; What I like my name **

**Paige; Chris Halliwell**

**Chris; Chris Perry Halliwell**

**Paige; Cool name**

**Chris; Thanks **

**Phoebe; you too are really similar it's freaky **

**Chris; that is why she's my favorite aunt-_puts arm around Paige-_**

**Phoebe; What about me?**

**Chris; You're Wy's favorite**

**Phoebe; Yey!**

**Paige hears someone calling her; Got to go your mother is calling._orbs out-_**

**Phoebe; am I really Wyatt's favorite?**

**Chris; yes auntie **

**Suddenly a demon shimmers in the room and throws a dart at phoebe**

**Chris; Phoebe look out- But it was too late-**

**Phoebe; _I feel sleepy _Oww _–she then faints Chris runs towards her _**

**Chris conjures an energy ball**

**Demon 1; You don't scare me kid**

**Before he could say something another demons shimmers in puts a cloth over his nose and mouth (AN; I don't know the name it is the substance or whatever causes people to pass out) and then shimmers out again**

**Demon 1; Perfect**

**End of teaser**


	2. Finding out

**DISCLAIMER; Don't own charmed**

**CH 2**

**Paige; Piper what is the problem**

**Piper; It's an emergency**

**Paige; _starting to worry _did something happen to Leo, little Wyatt?**

**Piper; nothing they are perfectly fine it's me I'm worrying about**

**Paige; what did a demon attack**

**Piper; no not that **

**Paige; then what is it **

**Piper; I might be pregnant actually I am pregnant**

**Paige; that is it? that's your big emergency**

**Piper; it' a big deal**

**Paige; whatever**

**Piper; I have another thing**

**Paige; What broke a nail? (an; everything that is underlined is a sarcastic comment)**

**Piper; No, I think I know something and I wanted to confirm it with you.**

**Paige; ok Piper first I was worried then I was mad now you are just scaring me**

**Piper; I know you,Phoebe and Chris are hiding something**

**Paige; what off course not**

**Piper; you are babbling I think I know what you aren't telling me**

**Paige; Oh really**

**Piper; Chris is my son isn't he **

**Paige; WHAT! _oh shit how did she find out Chris is so gonna kill us_**

**Piper; don't act like you don't know he's got Leo's eyes he looks like me you and phoebe treat him a lot better now,he likes to cook I say him cooking once and there is the small little detail that I am pregnant. so it's true isn't it ? **

**Paige; yes it's true **

**Piper; I'm going to have another son I'm so happy!**

**30 min later**

**Paige; I better go check what things they are saying about me **

**Piper; I'm going with you**

**Paige; Piper**

**Piper; oh come on please**

**Paige; ok ok stop acting like a child _they orb to P3 and see Phoebe lying on the floor with her hand covered in blood _**

**Piper; PHOEBE!-_goes over to her-_Paige heal her**

**Paige; ok-_heals her_- done**

**Phoebe; where is Chris?**

**Paige; no idea **

**Piper; back to the manor quick –_they clean the scene an orb back to the manor_-ok what happened Phoebes **

**Phoebe; I don't know she sits down and gets a premonition but since Paige and Piper are holding her they get sucked in too-**

_**PREMONITION-FLASHBACK**_

_**Phoebe; am I really Wyatt's favorite?**_

_**Chris; yes auntie **_

_**Suddenly a demon shimmers in the room and throws a dart at phoebe**_

**_Chris; Phoebe look out- But it was too late-_**

**_Phoebe; Oww –she then faints- Chris runs towards her _**

_**Chris conjures an energy ball**_

**_Demon 1; You don't scare me kid_**

**_Before he could say something another demons shimmers in puts a cloth with _****_Chloroform_****_ over his nose and mouth (AN; Thanks 4 the help!) and then shimmers out again_**

**_Demon 1; Perfect-conjures up the energy ball that was in Chris' hand then throws tt at Phoebe but only gets her hand- Too bad I am not after you-shimmers out_**

_**END OF PREMONITION**_

**Paige; ok whoa how did we get sucked into your weird premonition thingy **

**Piper; no idea but first thing is first we need to find my son Chris**

**Paige; I swear I didn't **

**Piper; you really thought I wouldn't find out he has my husband's eyes! which reminds me LEO!**

**Phoebe; Piper Honey you can't tell him**

**Piper; who said I was going to.. I want info on the demon Paige see if his in the book**

**Paige; on it, Book of shadows_-orbs the book to herself and starts looking for the demon-_**

**Piper; LEO, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, LEO WYATT YOU BETTER GET YOU ASS IN HERE THIS INSTANT**

**when she finished saying that a mixture of white and blue orbs appeared**

**Paige; -_what the hell-(when it is in italics it is a premonition,memory,action or thought of a character. Oh my gosh I just sounded really intellectual with that comment hehe)_**

**Wyatt; Mom?**

**End of Chapter**

**AN; It isn't much of a cliffhanger and there wasn't any Chris appearances in this episode but the next he will show up and you'll know why Wyatt is there and whatever I had Piper find out because I like the fact that piper knows but Leo still doesn't know.Please Review**


	3. Gideon Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN CHARMED**

**CH 3**

**Wyatt; Mom?**

**Phoebe; what are you doing here **

**Wyatt; you called for me Wyatt Halliwell mom why are you so mad I swear whatever it is I didn't do it**

**Piper; You are my little Wyatt**

**Wyatt; no really**

**Phoebe; are they both sarcastic**

**Piper; probably **

**Phoebe; ok**

**Wyatt; in what year are we exactly? _This isn't good_**

**Phoebe; 2004**

**Wyatt; WHAT!-to himself- chris is so going to kill me **

**Phoebe; why**

**Wyatt; we are in 2004 so is chris alive**

**Piper points at her belly; just like 3-4 weeks**

**Wyatt; ok so how am I good because I know I was evil and then Chris came to the past to save me **

**Phoebe; so how are you good**

**Wyatt; no idea is umm Gideon alive**

**Piper; no**

**Phoebe; we don't now what happened only Paige and Chris know PAIGE**

**Paige orbs in with the book in her hand not looking up; what do you want I think I found the demon that kidnapped Chris and we could kind of find it by using this piece of cloth thingy and something something-looks up- _oops _Hi Wy**

**Wyatt; don't Hi Wy me start talking Gideon, demon, and Chris-_moves hand and sits her down on a chair Phoebe and Piper decide to sit down also-_**

**Paige; ok you and Chris got to stop doing that**

**Wyatt starts tapping his fingers on the table; waiting**

**Phoebe; start with the Gideon things you and Chris were acting very mysterious with all that **

**Paige looks down; It's a really tough thing to explain **

**Phoebe; Why?**

**Paige; well Chris and I were at Magic School because he had yet another theory and was bugging me- _Wyatt smirking knowing how neurotic his brother was_- about why heasked methe reason was because Phoebe is an empath and doesn't have many active powers and he didn't want anything to happen to him knowing Piper is pregnant and very very neurotic right now I mean look at how Chris turned out**

**Phoebe; to the point please**

**Paige; right so were was I oh yes we were at Magic school researching when we heard a sound like and explosion coming from Gideon's office..**

**Wyatt; wait a second**

**Piper; what's up baby**

**Wyatt; wouldn't you like to relive it better than you telling everything**

**Phoebe; you can do that **

**Wyatt; yeah Aunt Paige think really hard on the event and then grab my hand mom grab aunt phoebe's hand and aunt phoebe grab aunt paige's form a circle and don't break it until I say so-_he grabs a knife, cuts himself a little bit and throws the blood inside the circle-_**

**Wyatt; **

**Bond by blood **

**blood of the bond **

**Relive the memory**

**That in this circle relives **

**(AN/only think I could think of)**

_**MEMORY**_

**Wyatt; is this it?**

**Paige; yes **

**Wyatt; you can let go now **

**Piper; why did you cut yourself**

**Wyatt; bond by blood **

**Phoebe; so the only way this thing can work is if**

**Wyatt; if it has my blood or Chris' –points to something- there you are**

**Phoebe; can they umm se us**

**Wyatt; nope **

_**Paige; what was that?**_

_**Chris; I don't know but I don't like the sound of it**_

_**Paige; It came from Gideon's office let's go see**_

_**Chris; don't think so**_

_**Paige; come on what if he's in trouble**_

_**Chris; he's an elder he can probably handle it ok**_

_**Paige; I'm your aunt I give you an order plus I'm older **_

_**Chris; technically I'm still not born so you're not my aunt yet but I am your whitelighter and I don't really care if you're older than me I am still your whitelighter now sit down and help me with this**_

**_Paige; come on Chris aren't you at least a little bit curious pretty please-Chris looks at her and she does puppy eyes at him-_**

_**Chris; ok okay **_

_**Paige; Yey**_

**_They go over to his office- Paige was about to enter when Chris stopped her _**

_**Chris; I don't have a good feeling about this-he whispered to Paige so no one could hear him-**_

_**inside**_

**_Gideon; Oh come on I gave you the elder in a silver platter and a Charmed One along the way and you couldn't kill Leo or at least get the boy that is the reason I gave you the powers to at least kidnap the kid God Shill you are sometimes so stupid_**

**_Shill; It was that idiotic whitelighter he just got in the way he saved their lives kind of because he kind of was a ghost_**

_**Gideon; a ghost?**_

_**Shill; yeah he was fading away **_

_**Gideon; interesting**_

_**Shill; I have a theory for you **_

_**Gideon; tell me and I may spare your life**_

_**Shill; ok that whitelighter is from the future right-Gideon nods-why don't we kidnap or kill the whitelighter because don't get me wrong the elder cares a lot for the kid but the whitelighter is always protecting him like if he was family**_

_**Gideon; you've got my attention**_

**_Shill; I think this whitelighter Chris is his name isn't it. Well I think he is Piper's youngest son_**

_**Gideon; why do you say that **_

**_Shill; I kind of have control of the spirit realm so you could say that after the elder was intimate with the charmed one the whitelighter appeared again so that is why I say take out the brother he is more of a threat since Leo is a full time elder now so take care of the brother and then you are free to go get the boy you kill it then proceed to the eldest charmed one and kill the baby inside her and after that there will be no prophecy to worry about_**

_**Gideon; Prophecy?**_

**_Shill; the prophecy about the 2 brothers that they would be the most powerful source and finish of all the demons the only way to beat them would be breaking their bond so you have them one on one and I say we take care of the boy while still being a boy and the brother being a baby will get rid of 2 in 1 and no more bond_**

_**Gideon; I like the way you think **_

_**Shill; what was that**_

_**Gideon opens the door and sees 2 guards with Paige and Chris they enter and Gideon closes the door **_

_**Gideon; really interesting Shill I think you got your chance**_

**_Paige; it was you all along_**

_**Gideon; you were always the smart one **_

_**Chris; leave her alone **_

_**Shill; oh look what a brave boy you are**_

_**Gideon taps his fingers on the table twice and they appear in the underworld **_

_**Gideon; put them in a chair and tie them up so they can't escape**_

_**Chris; leave her alone you want me you've got me but leave Paige out of this **_

_**Gideon; so she can go tell the sisters and they come hear to save your ass no can do sorry**_

**_Shill; plus you 2 and the boy are the only ones that can orb in the house so we are not risking that _**

_**Chris; so you're not that stupid **_

_**Shill; don't be a smartass boy**_

_**Chris; sorry to disappoint you I'm 22 so I'm not a boy and I am smartass **_

_**Shill; I've had it with you**_

**_Chris; oh really I thought you were just starting _**

_**Paige smirks **_

_**Shill; shut it witch Gideon do it**_

_**Gideon conjures up a an athame **_

**_Shill; your older brother is evil and the prophecy said that they had to be both on the same side and plus you are in different timelines which means the bond isn't really working so we could kill you right now _**

_**Chris was starting to get scared but didn't want anyone to see it but Paige did**_

_**Paige; so what are you going to do with that athame kill him**_

_**Gideon; nope this is a power-sucking athame we are not stupid you know. our plan is to take his powers then kill him**_

_**Chris; you can't kill me**_

**_Shill; oh we can and right now you are getting on my nerves-he telekinetically holds the athame at Chris' throat- not so brave now are we? –then he moves the athame and sticks it in and out of Chris' leg _**

_**Paige could see that Chris was hurting but he was trying to not show any emotion**_

_**Paige; stop it**_

**_Gideon; what, you don't like seeing your nephew suffer-orbs the athame to his hand- all done _**

_**Shill; yes**_

**_Gideon; So Paige ready to see your beloved nephew die_**

**End of ch 3**

**A/N; I know it ended with a small cliffhanger but I thought it was important that the sisters(and Wyatt) knew what happened to Gideon this is part one there is still part two and I'll upload it as soon as I can. please review**


	4. Gideon Pt 2 Chris

**Disclaimer; don't own charmed**

**CH 4**

_**Memory Continued **_

_**Gideon; So Paige ready to see your beloved nephew die**_

_**Paige; don't you dare **_

_**Chris; Aunt Paige...don't worry...about me…-panting-**_

_**Shill; how nice**_

_**Chris; I know right**_

_**Gideon; your time has come Chris**_

_**Chris; powers of the witches rise course unseen across the skies return my magic give me back all that was taken from the attack(AN; From Chris-Crossed) -suddenly a blue light covers Chris and he unties himself then he unties Paige**_

_**Chris; You were saying **_

_**Gideon; how could you**_

_**Shill; you got your powers back**_

_**Chris; I take back what I originally said you are really stupid **_

_**Shill; did you just call me stupid?**_

_**Paige; Yeah **_

_**Shill; you are going to pay boy**_

**_Chris; I told you I'm not a boy I'm 22 gosh-He starts choking Shill-a little tip from Wyatt and about that bond you got one thing wrong it doesn't matter if he is evil and I'm good, or if were in different timelines because in the end we are still brothers-closes his hand and Shill shouts in pain and blows up_**

_**Paige; since**_

_**Gideon; you can't kill me I am an elder**_

_**Chris; wrong again pass me your athame don't worry I'm not going to kill you with it**_

_**Gideon looks confused but orbs the athame towards him**_

**_Chris; thanks-he grabs the athame an cuts his hand while saying Bond by blood... blood of the bond then he starts shooting lightning out of one hand and then joins it with the hand that had the blood and in 3 seconds there is no more Gideon_**

_**Paige; what was that**_

_**Chris; can you um heal me **_

_**Paige; sure **_

_**Chris; that was the only possible way of killing an elder without any charges**_

_**Paige; ok **_

_**Chris; we can only use it in a life or death situation dad tought to us**_

_**Paige; you and Wyatt**_

_**Chris; yes**_

_**Paige; if that was you alone I don't want to imagine you and wyatt together with that thing**_

_**Chris; let's go home but don't tell anyone**_

**_Paige; promise our little secret _**

_**Chris; our little secret**_

_**END OF MEMORY**_

**Wyatt; that is it**

**Phoebe; anything else**

**Paige; after that we saw the elders he explained everything they understood and actually agreed with him then we went to the future saw Wyatt that is how I know him and that is about it.**

**Piper; ok **

**Wyatt; now on to what happened to my brother**

**They explain to him all that happened with Chris to Wyatt**

**Wyatt; show me the demon we can take him probably I mean Charmed Ones and Charmed Sons **

**Paige; I think this is the demon do you recognize it-shows the book to Wyatt and he faints**

**Piper; WYATT**

**Phoebe gets some alcohol and he wakes up**

**Wyatt; totally sure 100 sure**

**Piper; what's the problem sweetie **

**Paige; we found this cloth thingy**

**Wyatt; let me see...**** Chloroform…oh shit **

**Phoebe; Chloroform** **the thing that doses you off **

**Wyatt; yeah I Need a scrying map **

**Piper; but Wy what about Chris**

**Wyatt; BRING ME A SCRYING MAP DAMN IT!**

**Phoebe; there you go Wy-gives him the map**

**Paige; if they're in the underworld you won't find them **

**Wyatt; no Duh!**

**Paige; trying to help here **

**Wyatt; sorry but they are not in the underworld**

**Phoebe; ok tell us about the demon**

**Wyatt; What a demon wants a demon gets**

**Piper; yes it says that saying in the book**

**Wyatt; there- he points to where the crystal landed-**

**Phoebe; should we go**

**Wyatt; we can't go**

**Piper; WHAT **

**Wyatt; the Saft demon goes after powerful witches and has very peculiar ways of making the powerful witches bow down to him **

**Phoebe; so we fix it with powerful demons**

**Wyatt; NO! Saft goes after everything that is powerful-he looks down-**

**Paige sees Wyatt's eyes are glassy and he is crying so she goes over to him and hugs him letting him know she is there for him**

**Paige; I'm here for you kiddo**

**Wyatt is crying his eyes out; it isn't fair why Chris he never harms anyone that is not a demon attacking, he always goes around helping everyone he is always trying to do the best thing and he's the one that they get why not me I mean I may be older but Chris is way smarter than me and he knows how to handle this things he's got a better handle on his powers and I have only a little more so there is not so much of a difference so why don't they get me. **

**Paige; Wyatt it is not your fault**

**Wyatt; I'm just really selfish –he had stopped crying now**

**Paige; no you're not selfish you are trying to protect us **

**Wyatt; if it were me who was kidnapped Chris would be doing whatever he could to help **

**Phoebe; I think I've got a plan**

**Abandoned House**

**Chris started to wake up and tried to move but he couldn't since his arms and legs were tied up _Were am I –_Images were flying into his head ****Chloroform cloth,Phoebe**

**_Was Phoebe alright _he remembered perfectly what had happened the demon stole the energy ball and right now his powers weren't working what happened to him who did this and why was he feeling so rotten inside**

…**; Sleeping beauty is awake **

**Chris tried to say something but he notices his mouth is covered up**

**Chris looked at both people the woman extremely beautiful like the same age as him **

**and he could sense some good in her she had brown hair with blonde highlights while the guy was just a guy with his same height and red hair **

**/; what was that I couldn't hear you Nicky remove that thing so we can hear him**

**Chris; sorry to disappoint you but I'm no sleeping beauty **

**Nicky; I liked you better when you were quiet _he's really cute_**

**Chris; Oh I'm so ashamed**

**Nicky; I wouldn't be such a pain if I were you Zach blow him up or something _It would be kind of funny_**

**Zach; you know we can't at least not until the boss gets here **

**Chris; _The Boss? _so you two don't rule bummer**

**Zach; you know what were going to put the thing back into your mouth so shut your fucking mouth**

**Chris starts trying to move **

**Zach; Nicky you know what to do**

**She grabs a sleeping dart(The same type that was used on Phoebe) and he goes unconscious**

**Nicky; so what are you going to do with him _Poor Guy_**

**Zach; none of your business bitch _Great just what i needed my idiotic sister askingquestions_**

**Nicky; I still don't know why you are making me do this _I don't like it at all_**

**Zach; Little sis I've told you a thousand times want to keep your powers you do what I say ok you know I could kill you very easily right now **

**Nicky; I have powers forget that little detail **

**Zach; when you were a baby they were binded remember and if I remember well our sweet mother is going to get pregnant with you tomorrow I mean she will conceive you tomorrow so I could destroy her before you are even alive and bye bye Nicky you see those are the quirks from being from the future my dear sister**

**Nicky; you are despicable **

**Zach; demon now shut up you stupid stupid witch**

**Chris; _I knew it _**

**Chris had heard everything they had said and was formulating a plan to get out of there before the boss got there.**

**Halliwell Manor**

**Paige; so phoebe what is your plan**

**Phoebe; My plan is..**

**End of Chapter**

**AN; Not really a cliffhanger but something is something is you have any doubts or anything please ask and so on. I'll try to update as soon as I can because my older cousins just arrived today from Mexico City and there going to be here in some days and I would really like to spend time with them because I haven't seen them in a year because we live so far apart so if I can't update I'm really sorry.**


	5. Penny,Patty and Prue

**Disclaimer; Don't Own Charmed**

**CH 5**

**Phoebe; well my plan involves you Wyatt**

**Wyatt; me?**

**Phoebe; you and Chris have this weird kind of empathy right?**

**Wyatt; well kind of but it is not empathy its telepathy**

**Phoebe; Potato Potata**

**Paige; Huh?**

**Piper; please explain**

**Wyatt; we have a telepathic connection that allows us to talks to each other in our minds even if we aren't in the same room but I don't know if it will work this time**

**Piper; Why?**

**Wyatt; look at the map it says there in Las Vegas **

**Paige; it must be like an abandoned shack or whatever **

**Wyatt; yeah but in Vegas not San Francisco **

**Phoebe; try it**

**Paige; what 1 second put your hand here its something I did myself it will tell us everything that you are communicating-_wyatt puts his hand in-_**

**Wyatt; ouch,Paige why can't I take my hand out **

**Paige; until you are done speaking**

**Wyatt; ok ok**

**Phoebe; do it already**

**Wyatt just rolls his eyes; _Chris Chris you there_**

_**Wy?**_

**Wyatt; _you ok _**

**_I feel rotten inside, my powers aren't working, I'm all tied up god even my mouth is tied up but I'm ok I've got a plan don't do anything stupid Wyatt I know you don't you dare ok get it got it good_**

**Wyatt; _I'm older respect me _**

**_shut it Wyatt_**

**Wyatt; _I'm worried you dumbass you are my little broter I'm supposed to protect you my best friend and you get kiddnaped does not help not at all ok so tell my your great plan_**

**_sorry Wy_**

**Wyatt; _It's ok bro don't worry what's your plan_**

**Chris telepathically tells him all about Nicky and Zach **

**Wyatt; _a girl Chris_**

_**She is good Wyatt I can sense it empath remember oh and tell aunt phoebe to take that shocked look of her face yeah I know you 3 ladies are reading this because I can feel wyatt being all tense **_

**Wyatt; _they tricked me man sorry_**

_**it's ok**_

**Wyatt; _should we trust this Nicky girl _**

_**I told you she's good **_

**Wyatt; _not completely convinced _**

_**then do a memory spell**_

**Wyatt; _Chris we've only done me taking your memory once it is very dangerous life or death_**

_**well isn't this life or death ask mom and the aunts**_

**Wyatt; _they said yes _**

_**knew it **_

**Wyatt; _hold tight _**

**_ha ha ha_**

**Wyatt; _-he was thinking it while he said it- _**

**Bond by blood, blood of the bond **

**bring the memory that I seek **

**so I may be in peace but still keep it**

**in its original state just duplicate it and **

**make it land in this bowl so when it is what I seek**

**it doesn't look so meek. **

**Bond By blood, blood of the bond **

**bring it forth now or forever rest your peace_-grabs a knife and cuts himself and blood falls in the bowl and they throw a piece of the cloth inside the bowl also and the memory appears ready to be seen-(AN; the spell is kind of stupid but I made it up along the way)-then Wyatt falls down hurting_**

**Abandoned house**

**Chris is also hurting a lot also and he is sweating profusely when he hears the door open **

**Nicky; _Chris-_she runs over to help him and takes the thing of his mouth- You Okay?**

**Chris; don't worry about me I have a plan to get out of here **

**Nicky; and you are telling me because?**

**Chris; I heard you talking with your brother plus I'm an empath and yeah **

**Nicky; oh **

**Chris; you want to escape too right**

**Nicky; I can trust you right **

**Chris; yeah can I trust you**

**Nicky; definitely I don't have even one drop of evil in me-she starts untying him- **

**Chris; isn't your father a demon or something**

**Nicky; stepfather my real father was a mortal and when my stepdad and brother found out they killed him and when I was born they killed my mother and sent me to an orphanage **

**Chris; horrible; how older is your brother **

**Nicky; 13 years older than me when I was born they binded my powers and sent me to the orphanage a lady adopted me she was a very good witch and taught me everything I know and that I should save innocents and all that last year when I turned 21 they found her while I was away doing the groceries and killed her when I came back to the house they took me and sent me here I have to do what he tells me or he can kill my mom ahead of time**

**Chris; harsh, thanks I was beginning to feel my hands and feet numb **

**Nicky; so what is your great plan?**

**Manor**

**Paige; that was cool**

**Wyatt; what was cool-healing himself-**

**Paige; the memory appeared like a hologram**

**Wyatt; so?**

**Phoebe; it was cool**

**Wyatt; trust her**

**Phoebe; the girl?**

**Wyatt; no chris **

**Paige; well I do you could see pain in her eyes **

**Wyatt; Phoebes?**

**Phoebe; she was terrified for Chris and herself so I say yes**

**Wyatt; Mommy?**

**Piper; she likes my baby**

**Wyatt; huh?**

**Piper; I mean that she likes him but she really likes him **

**Phoebe; Oh**

**Piper; so I say yes Wy?**

**Wyatt; sure _chrissy oh chrissy_**

**Abandoned House**

**Chris; _I hate it when you call me that _**

**Nicky; you are talking to him aren't you **

**Chris; yeah _what's up Wy_**

_**They all agree with you bro they trust her**_

**Chris; They trust you**

**Nicky; cool**

**Chris; _and do you Wyatt_**

_**Sure she's pretty**_

**Chris; Even Wyatt trusts you and he say's you are pretty**

**Nicky; tell him thanks**

**Chris; _Wy _**

_**yeah bro **_

**Chris; _She says thanks_**

_**ok what is your plan **_

**Chris; _don't be impatient bye bye_**

_**Chris!**_

**Nicky; we can't orb because they would notice so lets take my car**

**Chris; Let's go**

**Nicky; it's the car with the black windows**

**Chris; cool **

**Nicky; when we get out of Nevada then we can orb**

**30 minutes later**

**Nicky; now **

**Chris orbs and they appear in an alley in San Fransico **

**Chris; ok we orbed with your car **

**Nicky; yeah it's weird Stacey(who adopted her) got it for me and said it could help me if I was in trouble I never fully understood that until now**

**Chris; funny**

**Nicky; I know**

**Chris; -_points to a house_-that one**

**She parks and they orb in**

**Chris; Wyatt I'm here –Wyatt orbs next to him and hugs him**

**Wyatt; I'm never leaving you out of my sight again ok bro god you scared me**

**Paige; Wy let the poor guy breathe a little **

**Wyatt stops hugging Chris**

**Chris; thanks Paige I couldn't breathe that is why you're my favorite aunt **

**Wyatt; you exaggerate to much plus I don't care if Paige is your favorite because Phoebe is my favorite aunt**

**Phoebe; Yey**

**Chris; whatever **

**Piper; what your mom doesn't get a hug-she hugs him**

**Chris; um she's Nicky, they are my aunts Phoebe and Paige,my mom Piper,and my annoying lovable overprotective brother and best friend Wyatt**

**Wyatt; I'm not annoying**

**Paige; you put the annoy in annoying**

**Wyatt; ha ha ha **

**Phoebe; -to Nicky- honey do you have a place to stay because we have an extra room and we could send wyatt to P3**

**Nicky; thanks **

**Phoebe; our pleasure **

**Piper; Wyatt and Chris don't have to sleep in P3**

**Chris; but I'm used to it **

**Piper; you are both my sons understand me we have little Wyatt's room available because little Wyatt can sleep with his mommy so you two can take that room Phoebe has her condo,Paige and Nicky could share a room because Paige your room is big you don't care right**

**Paige; off course not**

**Piper; and Phoebe you could stay in the spare room we really don't want anyone living outside the house**

**Phoebe; ok , you three can talk or whatever future people do and we three can come up with a spell to help Chris**

**Chris; ok **

**Chris/Wyatt's room  
Nicky; your mom and aunts seem pretty cool **

**Chris; they are **

**Wyatt; yeah everyone is cool except my dad**

**Chris; you had to bring him up**

**Wyatt; sorry bro **

**Nicky; let me guess dad doesn't have time for you**

**Wyatt; she's smart**

**Nicky; thanks I guess**

**Chris; wyatt you are so crazy man**

**Wyatt; I know let's go see what they are up to **

**Chris; ok**

**Nicky; we're are they**

**Both; Attic**

**Nicky; freaky**

**Chris; tell me about it**

**Wyatt; we're brothers **

**Nicky; come on boys**

**Attic**

**Paige; Wyatt **

**Wyatt; yeah **

**Paige; give Chris the spell on the table**

**Chris; what is it**

**Phoebe; to give you back your powers sweetie **

**Chris; ok**

**Wyatt; here you go Sweetie**

**Phoebe; Wy**

**Wyatt; sorry couldn't resist**

**Phoebe just laughs at him**

**Chris; **

**Powers of the halliwells**

**help me in this time when I dwell **

**Bring me back my powers **

**So that the bond which I'm part of**

**becomes the unbreakable bond **

**Warren witches help me now **

**so my powers return in a bow**

**(An; all my spells are kind of stupid but whatever)**

**Chris's powers come back to him**

**Wyatt; nice spell**

**Chris; yeah thanks aunt phoebe**

**Phoebe; you are welcome **

**Paige; I'm doing the potion right now**

**Wyatt; need help **

**Paige; blood from all the witches we can get plus all the things in the book**

**Piper; are you inventing it **

**Paige; fortifying it in the book there is a spell that weakens the demon if we put Charmed blood in the potion plus blood from the Charmed sons unbreakable bond**

**and other witches **

**Wyatt; ok –conjures a knife and cuts himself- I've used this knife to many times today**

**Chris; yeah we know-grabbing the knife and doing the same-**

**After Chris the Charmed Ones do the same then Nicky, Wyatt then heals all **

**Paige; who else do we call**

**Wyatt and Chris; AUNT PRUE **

**Paige; that's freaky**

**Nicky; same thing I said **

**Wyatt and Chris then form a circle with crystals and in it appear Patty,Penny and Prue Halliwell **

**Grams; It was about time you 2 summoned me **

**Chris; Hi Grams**

**Wyatt; hi Grams, grandma aunt Prue**

**Prue; hi Wyatt**

**Paige; hi Prue **

**Prue; Hi little sis how have you been**

**Paige; can't complain you**

**Prue; the same**

**Phoebe; you two know each other**

**Paige; remember when I went to the future with Chris we summoned grams,mom and Prue**

**Piper; Oh**

**Wyatt; umm Nicky our great grandmother, grandmother and aunt**

**Nicky; nice to meet you**

**Patty; you too ok so how are we needed**

**End of chapter**

**Please Review i'll update as soon as i can**


	6. The Potion

**CH 6**

**Disclaimer; Iunfortunately don't own charmed**

**A/N; If any body wants to know what Nicky looks like go to my user page(whatever its called) and there's a picture. sorry I took long to update I had writer's block**

**Wyatt goes over to Patty and puts his arm around her; Grandma we just need a small little favor**

**Patty; a favor?**

**Wyatt; yes its really itsy bitsy petite**

**Grams; Wyatt Spill**

**Wyatt; Huh**

**Grams; You want something and I have a hunch it is not itsy bitsy or whatever that crap**

**Prue; Honey I think Grams is right**

**Chris; God Wyatt what are you waiting for tell them already…I'll tell them-he tells them everything from the kidnapping to Paige's idea of fortifying the potion-**

**Grams; thanks Chris at least one man in this family has a brain **

**Chris; that means a lot Grams coming from you **

**Wyatt; so I don't have a brain**

**Grams; You are second smartest and you two are the one men I actually like in this family and everything because I don't even like Leo anymore**

**Both Wyatt and Chris scoffed when they heard Leo's name**

**Nicky; let me guess your father**

**Wyatt; doesn't deserve it **

**Chris; off course not **

**Phoebe; Chris please put your hate against your father away you are giving me a headache please deal with daddy issues later**

**Chris; Sorry**

**Prue; ok so we need the blood right pass me an athame**

**Chris; here-orbs athame to her**

**Prue; Thank you-cuts herself and lets the blood drip to the bowl where the potion was being made-Power of 4**

**Patty; nice my turn-does the same as Prue-Mother of the Charmed Ones**

**Grams; do we really have to repeat who we are**

**Piper; yes grams the three of you are dead so you kind of have to do that **

**Grams; all right give me the athame-Patty passes it to her-she does the same thing as Prue and Patty- grandmother of the Charmed Ones ,great-grandmother of the unbreakable bond**

**Phoebe; who do we call next**

**Paige; we can call Sam that ok with you mom**

**Patty; yeah**

**Paige; Dad We need your help-Sam orbs in-Hi Dad we kind of need a little bit of your blood for a potion we need help from many witches blood and whatever**

**Sam; ok Paige-grabs the athame cuts himself ….then heals himself- got to go Paige**

**Paige; Bye Dad-he orbs out-**

**Nicky; I'm kind of new at this but I have an idea**

**Patty; we are listening **

**Nicky; why don't we call like fairies,and so on**

**Piper; good idea**

**Paige; plus remember I saved Seamus so we got them**

**Prue; call them**

**Paige calls for Seamus and the rest of the leprechauns then she explains about the potion to them they agree to help then they leave**

**40 Minutes Later**

**A lot of mystical creatures have helped the Charmed Ones (AN; I know kind of stupid but it was the only thing I could think of)**

**Paige; so let's start brewing the potion **

**Prue; yes why don't you me and Grams deal with the potion,Piper,Phoebe and Mom can come up with a spell in case the potions don't work well enough**

**Paige; good plan sis**

**Prue; let's get to work and you three-points to Chris,Nicky and Wyatt-Crystals around the attic then wait for our instructions **

**Wyatt; ok aunt Prue**

**Chris; you heard the woman get to work**

**Paige; and the neurotic whitelighter is back**

**Chris; I never left**

**Paige; ha ha ha**

**They finish brewing the potion and doing the spells**

**Paige; Done**

**Phoebe; us too**

**Nicky; and us **

**Grams; ok Nicky I have a question for you **

**Nicky; what is it**

**Grams; what are your powers **

**Nicky; Astral Projection, telekinesis, Conjuring,I can start fire and water kind of **

**Grams; How**

**Nicky; I think it is triggered by my emotion Stacey showed me I had it or something **

**Patty; Stacey Turner**

**Nicmy; yeah**

**Grams; Patty weren't you friends with her**

**Patty; yeah**

**Prue; Nicky what is your full name? _I hope it isn't what I am Thinking_**

**Nicky; my full name ?  
Grams; Prue are you thinking what I am thinking**

**Prue; I don't know**

**Paige; confused**

**Nicky; well my full name is Nicole Brianna $urner**

**Wyatt; nice name**

**Nicky; thanks**

**Phoebe; so what's with the name**

**Prue; my god Phoebe you more than anyone should get this.. Turner**

**Patty; yeah Honey what other Turner other than Nicky do you know**

**Phoebe; Oh Shit **

**Paige; Explain**

**Wyatt; Yes Please**

**Chris; OMG Cole Turner**

**Grams; see how he is the smart one**

**Prue; Nicky do you know who Cole Turner is **

**Nicky; kind of I mean Stacey had an album that had two photos that said Cole and Noah Turner-one second later it appeared in her hand-here-the sisters look at the album-**

**Prue; did you know that you were part of her family ?**

**Nicky; not until I was 16 and found the album**

**Phoebe; but wasn't your dad a mortal**

**Nicky; half mortal half witch but he never wanted to acknowledge he was a witch so he said he was just a mortal and my mom agreed not to say he was a witch but he accepted that my mom was one I remember Stacey said that she felt she somehow she was a bad mother because one of her sons didn't acknowledge magic and the other became the source of all evil **

**Paige; oh**

**Nicky; yeah I always told her she was a great mother at least she was a great mother to me **

**Prue; one thing I don't want to pressure you or anything but did you know that Cole was married to Phoebe**

**Nicky; I don't really knew a lot about Cole**

**Grams; really **

**Chris; _Poor Nicky they are eating her alive _**

**Wyatt; _I know poor girl we should help her_**

**Chris; _Plan?_**

**Wyatt; _why don't we freeze the room and you orb her out ourn room has crystals so stay there and I'll be there as quick as I can _**

**Chris; _ok _**

**They freeze the room**

**Chris; -to Nicky- let's go**

**Nicky; what?**

**Wyatt; we are saving you since they have started all the questions**

**Nicky; well thank you **

**Chris; ok grab my hand-they teleport out**

**Wyatt then unfreezes the room**

**Prue; so you didn't know about Cole?**

**no answer**

**Patty; where is she**

**Paige looks at Wyatt **

**Wyatt; What**

**Paige; I would've done the same**

**Wyatt; Oh Really **

**Paige; yes**

**Piper; what are you two talking about**

**Phoebe; and where's Nicky and Chris **

**Wyatt; out of the attic but still in the manor **

**Phoebe; why did they leave **

**Paige; you are asking? you guys were eating her alive**

**Wyatt; yeah we had to do something **

**Grams; hey if she is who I think she is then we aren't the only powerful witches here**

**Wyatt; Huh?**

**Phoebe; Wyatt go get them **

**Chris/Wyatt's Room  
Chris; sorry about that **

**Nicky; its ok **

**Chris; they can be a little intimidating especially Grams **

**Nicky; let me guess you were intimidated by your great-grandmother**

**Chris; well yeah she kind of hates men so the first time I met her was when I was just the charmed ones whitelighter and she called me a newbie and all that but when she learned she was my great-grandmother she gave me a little more respect then after she got to know me more and saw how god I was with magic and how I studied it and so on and how I was with the book of shadows and all she told me she was proud of both me and Wyatt **

**Nicky; that is really cool **

**Chris; thank you**

**Nicky; you know you are a really great guy **

**Chris; I'm not that great **

**Nicky; no you are I mean I hear you talking about your family, about Wyatt and all that and there is this sparkle in your eyes when you talk about them or with them and I have to say I am impressed**

**Chris; Hey I'm not that great and whatever **

**Nicky; -they get closer- and you are also really handsome **

**Chris; thanks I actually agree with that **

**Nicky; you do **

**Chris; yeah and I hope you don't get me wrong but I want to do something**

**Nicky; what **

**Chris; this-he kisses her and in that moment Wyatt orbs in- **

**Wyatt; so cute**

**Chris; Wyatt**

**Nicky; we didn't know you were there**

**Wyatt; just orbed in come on lovebirds let's go to the attic**

**Attic**

**Grams; You three sit –points to Wyatt, Chris & Nicky- and you four also-points to the charmed ones-Patty help me out here **

**Patty; ok on what **

**Grams; you know what **

**Patty; right**

**Piper; can we get down to business **

**Phoebe; yes please**

**Grams; ok there once was a prophecy **

**Wyatt; another one**

**Patty; Wyatt**

**Wyatt; what there are one thousand prophecies I mean Gideon wanted to kill me because of one and then he wanted to kill Chris because of another prophecy then there are all the prophecies regarding the Charmed Ones etc etc**

**Chris; he's got a point **

**Grams; ok back to the prophecy this said that there was going to be a person that was Belthazor's heir but the person was going to be a good witch with no drop off evil on him or her **

**Paige; ok **

**Patty; The Person that prophecy is talking about is..**

**End Of Ch**

**AN; It is kind of bad but I had writer's block I hope you liked it Please Review **


	7. Cole

**CH 7**

**Disclaimer; Don't own charmed **

**Patty; The Person that prophecy is talking about is Nicky**

**Nicky; me?**

**Grams; yes**

**Nicky; ok how I mean how can I be the heir of a demon even more a very powerful demon oh I am so confused**

**Patty; well Belthazor's human half is Cole Turner**

**Nicky; oh now I get it my uncle right**

**Phoebe; yeah your uncle my ex-husband small world**

**Nicky; I know**

**\Wyatt; _Imagine if Cole had stayed with Aunt Phoebe she would be like a second cousin of ours and you kissed her _**

**Chris; _WYATT!_**

**Wyatt; _What I'm telling the truth thank god Phoebe didn't dtay with Cole_**

**Chris; _You have a sick mind bro _**

**Wyatt starts laughing out loud**

**Piper; What is up with you two **

**Chris; nothing mom its just Wyatt's extremely sick mind**

**Piper; Wyatt**

**Wyarr; I was just saying the truth **

**Nicky; so the fact that I'm the heir to a powerful demon doesn't make me demonic right?**

**Patty;; don't worry about that**

**Prue; even though it doesn't hurt to assure ourselves**

**Grams; how?**

**Prue; ok you may not like this but I say we summon Cole**

**Phoebe; as in my ex-husband Cole?  
Prue; yes**

**Piper; ok Paige get the candles**

**Paige; done**

**They say the spell and Cole appears**

**Cole; Hello**

**Piper; hi Cole we need some answers**

**Cole; on?**

**Grams; Belthazor's heir**

**Cole; nice topic great demon **

**Phoebe; oh shut up Cole**

**Cole; so do you want me to talk or shut up**

**Prue; very funny**

**Cole; hello to you to Prue I see I'm not the only dead guy here so are we gonna have a dead people party**

**Wyatt; That's it **

**Chris; couldn't agree more**

**The next second Cole goes up in the air**

**Cole; What the Hell**

**Chris; we want answers and you are a demon if we-_pointing to Wyatt and him-_don't get answers you are going to suffer **

**Wyatt; exactly the same way every demon who we question or torture does**

**Paige; nice**

**Both; Thanks**

**Wyatt; you see Chris is holding you up in the air if you don't answer I start choking you if you still don't answer fireballs energy balls, lighting bolt whatever it takes**

**Cole; Ok what do you want to know**

**Prue; question number one **

**Patty; If someone is your heir does that person become evil **

**Cole; no Belthazor's heir can only be a person with not even one drop of evil inside **

**Grams; see I was right **

**Cole; next question **

**Piper; does the heir have to be part of your family**

**Cole; by blood**

**Patty; ok last question what powers does she get**

**Cole; _She? _ Well a lot of demonic powers almost all of mine **

**Piper; ok boys bring him down**

**Chris & Wyatt; ok –_They just let him fall_-**

**Cole; ouch **

**Paige; don't be such a cry-baby**

**Cole; sorry **

**Paige; hey I though of something**

**Cole; that's a first**

**Paige; Cole you better shut up or I'll get my nephews here to torture you **

**Cole; ok what is your brilliant idea**

**Prue; your blood for the potion**

**Paige; great minds think alike**

**Prue; exactly**

**Cole; ok but first answer something what did you mean by she**

**Grams; Cole Turner **

**Cole; yeah **

**Grams;meet your heir Nicky**

**Cole- to Nicky- umm hi**

**Nicky; hi**

**Cole; let me guess Noah's daughter**

**Nicky; yeah my full name is Nicole Brianna Turner**

**Cole; ok that explains a lot**

**Nicky; I guess it does**

**Cole; so Prue and Paige explain to me this potion thing**

**They tell him about the potion and he puts his blood in it**

**Paige; now we just have to wait until they come **

**Nicky; yeah right now they are probably noticing that Chris is gone and that I am gone to**

**Piper; don't worry your mother is protected **

**Prue; ok you 3 sit down in the couch and put crystals around it here are 2 potions for each of you**

**Chris; ok –takes the potion and Wyatt, Nicky and him sit down in the couch while the others put crystals around it**

**Grams; girls stand near them you too Prue**

**Prue; why**

**Patty; you are the Charmed Ones**

**Piper; right**

**Phoebe; I've got the spell **

**Paige; and the potions**

**Patty; ok what do we do now**

**Grams; you me, and Cole just wait with them until the demon comes Piper where is young Wyatt **

**Piper; Dad is with him there is a protection spell there also and I told him if there was any trouble call for Leo**

**Prue; everyone ready**

**Phoebe; yeah **

**When Phoebe finishes saying that the demon appears**

**End Of Ch**


	8. Demon & Cousins

**CH 8**

**Disclaimer; don't own charmed get it got it good**

**A/N; Sorry for the delay but it wouldn't let me update sooner **

**Patty and Cole start throwing potions at the demon and the demon shimmers out**

**Prue; what was that **

**Piper; no idea**

**Chris; I think we need a plan**

**Wyatt; for**

**Chris; it is going to come back we need to be ready and everyone needs to throw a potion at the same time and then lock him up in a cage and say the spell until he is vanquished.**

**Paige; there is my neurotic whitelighter **

**Piper; ok what do we do **

**Wyatt; just wait**

**..; well you're have to wait sitting down**

**Everyone held the potions in their hands ready to throw them at the demon**

**Demon; I wouldn't do that if I were you**

**Prue; why not**

**He shimmers out and back in behind Chris with an athame to his throat**

**Demon; you make one move and your nephew here gets it (AN; I took that line from a movie but it was your hottie instead of your nephew LOL) **

**Wyatt; leave him alone**

**Demon; I don't think so**

**Chris; Wyatt don't you dare **

**Wyatt; _but Chris_**

**Chris; _please Wy _**

**Wyatt; _ok_**

**Chris tried to teleport out of there but the demon had another athame and he stuck it in his chest to prevent him from leaving**

**Paige; CHRIS **

**before anyone could do anything the demon shimmered out with Chris**

**Wyatt; we have to go after them**

**Phoebe; we don't even know where they are **

**Wyatt; we have to do something my little brother is in trouble**

**Nicky; Wyatt please calm down **

**Wyatt; I'm okay I'm okay –then out of the sudden he fainted **

**Piper; Wyatt wake up honey –she and phoebe start trying to wake him up **

**A girl around 18 or 19 years suddenly appeared with a guy who was clearly unconscious **

**Prue; Cole help her**

**Girl; tbanks Cole, Wyatt oh my god what happened**

**Grams; first who are you and who is he**

**Girl; questions later Grams**

**Grams; what **

**Girl; _Oh Shit _nothing**

**Grams; you called me grams **

**Girl; they are so going to kill me **

**Prue; demons **

**Girl; no, what happened to Wyatt**

**Nicky; he just fainted out of the sudden so what's your name**

**Girl; Pamela **

**Patty; last name**

**Pam; future consequences **

**Phoebe; don't tell us that**

**Pam; ok whatever **

**Piper; you now why Wyatt is not waking up and I guess the guy that came with you is unconscious because of the same thing**

**Pam; Cole bring Wyatt and put him next to me and my friend**

**Cole; ok **

**Pamela takes the hands of both Wyatt and the other guy**

**Pam; **

**Powers of the witches rise**

**Course unseen across the skies **

**Awaken those who slumber **

**Through all the rain and thunder**

**About 5 seconds later both guys start waking up**

**Wyatt; head hurts**

**Guy; tell me about it**

**Wyatt; What the hell are you guys doing here**

**Pam; saving your ass so stand up and be a man**

**Piper; explain please  
Wyatt; _uh oh _well these are my cousins**

**Pam; WYATT **

**Wyatt; what you were probably gonna say it anyways**

**Guy; that is true you can't keep a secret**

**Prue; so you two brother and sister **

**Pam; cousins**

**Guy; I'm H..Sam Paige's oldest son **

**Wyatt; _good save but your sisters name?_**

**Pam;_ come on Henry _**

**Henry;_ it is credible plus I'm named after dad aren't I _**

**Wyatt;_ right_**

**Paige; Hi how old are you**

**Henry; 18 **

**Phoebe; so Pamela are you my daughter**

**Pam; yeah mom **

**Phoebe; you're the one from my vision aren't you**

**Pam; Pamela Cecilia Halliwell **

**Grams; P name nice**

**Wyatt; everyone calls her Pam or Candy**

**Patty; very pretty name Pamela is a great name and Cecilia also**

**Pam; thanks grandma**

**Patty; oh I feel so good being called that**

**Wyatt; me and Chris call you grandma**

**Patty; but you are not girls are you?**

**Pam; exactly **

**Prue; so how did you get your name**

**Pam; well mom wanted to stick with the tradition and the name Cecilia is because my dad's name starts with a C but its not Cole**

**Paige; and Sam because of my dad **

**Henry; umm yeah I think**

**Phoebe; bad liar empath remember **

**Prue; so what's your real name**

**Henry; Henry …Sam is my sister's middle name**

**Paige; nice name**

**Henry; thanks**

**Pam; so where is Chris?**

**everyone remained quiet **

**End of chapter**

**--**

**Next CH; **

**Demon Vanquishing**

**Leo!**

**I warn you that in the next chapter (or the one after that i'm not really sure) there is going to be some hate towards Leo**

**--**

**A/N; I PUT PHOTOS 4 HENRY AND PAM IN MY PROFILE **


	9. Bye Bye Demon

**CH 9**

**Disclaimer; Don't own charmed**

**Pam; so where is Chris?**

**Nobody says anything**

**Pam; Wy?**

**Wyatt looks down**

**Pam; where the Hell is he someone tell me!**

**Henry; Candy calm down deep breaths –starts making breathing noices and she hits him in the stomach-ouch**

**Pam; thanks I feel so much better know**

**Henry; you're…welcome…**

**Pam; now you-points to Cole and Wyatt- are going to tell me what happened to Chris you've got 4 minutes starting now**

**They both tell her the story **

**Cole; you definitely have your mother's attitude**

**Pam; I know **

**Phoebe; I'm so proud**

**Pam hugs her**

**Henry; ok why don't we fortify the potion again I mean with 2 generations of charmed ones, the first child of a Charmed One and blank , a former Source of all evil, the mother of the Charmed Ones, the grandmother great-grandmother of 2 generation and so on**

**Wyatt; I think what he is trying to say is that the potion would be very strong ok Henry potion Pam spell **

**Cole; don't you already have a spell**

**Paige; 2 spells because we say the first part and they do the 2 part **

**Cole; ohh **

**Pam; ok done with the spell Hen **

**Henry; done**

**Prue; that was fast **

**Henry; thanks **

**Wyatt; that was nothing **

**Pam; yeah you should see Chris and Sam **

**Cole; okay one moment Sam, Pam,what is next Cam?**

**Pam; Mom really what did you see in him?**

**Phoebe; I wonder that myself everyday **

**Cole; I'm still here**

**Pam; stop whinnying you little baby**

**Piper; ha ha Cole she shut you up**

**Pam; ok people focus need to find Chris**

**Grams; does everyone like to take charge or what**

**Wyatt; no just Chris, Henry, Pam and me**

**Patty; okay **

**DEMON LAIR**

**Demon; any questions?**

**Zach; yeah, what are we going to do with this?-pointing to something-**

**Demon; we wait… now let's go**

**Zach; Bye Chrissy- kick Chris who is unconscious-**

**Wyatt; leave him alone**

**Demon; finally you're here Mr. All powerful twice-blessed think you can kill me?**

**Wyatt orbs out and back in but with everyone (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Patty, Penny, Pam, Henry, and Nicky Ohhh and Cole) **

**(A/N; A lot of P names)**

**Pam; 1, 2, 3 now –Everyone throws their potions at the demon and he vanquishes**

**Henry; Crystals-conjures the crystals which have the vanquishing potion-**

**Demon; didn't think it was so easy right –tries to get out of the crystal cage- **

**Henry; you can't get out it has the potion in every crystal **

**Demon; who are you?  
Henry; Charmed One**

**Zach; come on sis you're in their side now**

**Nicky; I've always been **

**Zach; you know I could kill you right this very second **

**Nicky; you could but you can't and I'm not afraid of you**

**Zach; really so the Bitch has come to her senses **

**Nicky; you should really be afraid you now that **

**Zach; okay bitch show me**

**Fire starts coming out of her hands(like Phoebe's when she was pregnant) and in a matter of seconds Zach was vanquished**

**Nicky; done**

**Cole; I'm proud to call you my heir**

**Nicky; thanks uncle Cole**

**Pam; ok Mom say the spell**

**Demon; you are going to vanquish me pretty girl?**

**Piper, Paige, and Phoebe start reciting the spell;**

'Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda,

Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,  
vanquish this evil from time and space

**Wyatt,Henry and Pam(holding Chris' hand);**

'In this night and in this hour,  
We call upon the ancient power,

Spirits from the other side

Witches and Wizards side by side

Take this evil to his death

Where he may now pay his debt

_(A/N; The first spell is the spell to vanquish the Source and the second one I made up the last 4 lines)_

**The demon then screams in pain and there is an **

**explosion but the all orb out in time.**

**ATTIC**

**Wyatt puts Chris on the couch**

**Paige; everyone okay **

**Pam; yeah **

**Penny; okay I guess us dead people better leave**

**Patty; bye my girls**

**Piper; bye mom**

**Pam; bye grandma**

**Patty; bye honey Piper take care of my little grandson okay**

**Piper-puts her hand on her stomach; will do**

**Prue; can I stay for a bit longer **

**Penny; okay Prue you can but you-points to Cole-are coming with us**

**Cole; okay okay**

**After the dead people leave(except Prue) they start thinking of a way to wake Chris up**

**Prue; Wyatt why don't you heal him **

**Wyatt; tried that **

**Pam; I know what we can do well actually a way I can help**

**Henry; Pam no**

**Wyatt; Agree with Henry**

**Pam; well to bad because I'm going to do it anyway-sits down next to Chris and kind of faints**

**Phoebe; what the hell happened**

**Henry; she went to the Astral Plane**

**Paige; What!**

**Henry; well she has Astral Projection just like you Aunt Prue  
Prue; but an advanced form**

**Wyatt; yeah **

**Then out of the sudden blue orbs appear**

**Piper; Leo**

**End Of Ch **

**A/N; I know it is kind of short but the next one will be longer but it is mostly going to be against Leo(sorry to all the Leo fans lol)**


	10. Painful Memories

**CH 10**

**A/N; I would of uploaded sooner but my internet wasn't working –Everything from the flashbacks that is something that happened in season 6 is from drewfullerfan .com**

**Leo; Hi**

**Paige; what are you doing here?**

**Leo; this is my home**

**Wyatt; -the prodigal father arrives**

**Henry; -Calm down**

**Wyatt;- I can't **

**Henry; -try**

**Phoebe; ouch okay need to sit down people empath remember **

**Prue; you okay honey**

**Phoebe; yeah except many people are giving me headaches**

**Piper; -looks at Wyatt-You okay Sweetie**

**Wyatt; I can be here right now sorry mom-grabs Chris-Henry some help here**

**Henry; Wy calm down **

**Wyatt; I thought you were with me on this-he orbs out carrying Chris**

**Henry; Wyatt wait-orbs out behind him**

**Phoebe; headache's gone**

**Pam wakes up; where's Chris, Wyatt, Henry-looks at Leo-**

**Phoebe; never mind headache's back**

**Pam; You**

**Leo; umm hi**

**She grabs her fist and hits him in the stomach which throws him to the floor then he teleports out**

**Phoebe; headache's gone again**

**Leo; what the hell**

**Paige; are elder's allowed to swear**

**Prue; Oh right Leo's an elder**

**Leo; Prue? **

**Prue; yeah but no hugs**

**Leo; okay who was that**

**Phoebe; my daughter her name is Pamela Cecilia Halliwell**

**Leo; and the other boys was the blonde one Wyatt? **

**Paige; yeah**

**Leo; and the other one**

**Paige; Henry my oldest **

**Leo; my son hates me**

**Piper; Leo I don't think he hates you**

**Prue; Didn't you see him he hates you but he isn't the only one Pam and Henry also but Henry obviously was trying to stay a little calm**

**Phoebe; yeah and there wasn't one good feeling they were all hate, disgust, dissaprovement and over protectiveness**

**Paige; Huh?**

**Phoebe; Wyatt was feeling like he had to protect Chris**

**Paige; so hated him**

**Phoebe; yeah, remember how i was feeling about Cole after everything had happened?**

**Piper; yeah **

**Phoebe; well this was like a thousand times stronger without the love factor from each one**

**-Meanwhile-**

**P3 Backroom**

**Nicky; Henry is it okay i'm here your mom said I could stay here for a little **

**Henry; sure **

**Pam orbs in;Where's Wyatt?**

**Henry; Bridge **

**Pam; Chris?**

**Nicky; right there-points to the couch-**

**Pam; okay stay here i'll get Wyatt**

**orbs out and back in with Wyatt**

**Pam; Wy if it makes you feel better I hit him in the stomach and he fell to the floor **

**Wyatt smirks; really**

**Pam; Yeah and Aunt Prue,Mom and Aunt Paige almost couldn't hold the laughter your mom also but he was looking at her so you know**

**Wyatt; okay is he in the astral plane**

**Pam; yes you two-pointing to Henry and Wyatt-hold tight Nicky make sure no one comes in**

**Nicky; off course**

**Pam throws a potion at the ground and they disappear **

**Astral Plane**

**Chris; about time**

**Henry; stop whinnying **

**Pam; the thing is that the potion is a one way potion so we needed the power of three to get out except for Chris and me**

**Wyatt; so what do we need to do**

**Chris takes his jacket from above his leg and almost the whole leg is bruised; **

**Henry; what happened ok stupid question**

**Wyatt healed the leg **

**Pam; so is he okay now**

**Wyatt; let me check Chris can you move your foot **

**Chris; yeah but it hurts the ankle mostly**

**Wyatt; see this is why I studied a semester of medicine**

**Henry; you studied a semester of almost everything**

**Wyatt; I know ok Chris hold still-he conjured a pain relief cream put it where Chris said it hurt-**

**Chris; oww**

**Wyatt; yeah I know it burns but it will take the pain away because it will cause the inflammation to lower**

**Pam; huh**

**Wyatt; I means that the ankle will start healing **

**Pam; oh ok **

**and then he conjured up a roll of gauze and covered Chris' ankle with it.(A/N; I think that's the word in Spanish its Gasa) **

**Pam; ok say the spell**

**P3 Backroom**

**Nicky; so you okay€**

**Wyatt; yeah Pam help me remember never to do that again.**

**Pam; ok**

**Nicky; you okay Chris**

**Chris; yeah don't worry **

**Henry; so what do we do?**

**Pam; i think we should go back to the manor**

**Attic**

**Leo; I don't get why you are defending him and worrying so much about him I mean its Chris..Chris Perry the same whitelighter that has lied to us a lot of times I mean Wyatt is good why doesn't he go back from where he came from I mean he did his job Wyatt isn't evil anymore why doesn't he just leave**

**Chris; don't worry I think I am going to be leaving soon if anyone needs me i'll be in the room ok-**

**Pam; -Chris**

**Chris; -I'm okay-but he was definitely not okay**

**Paige; Chris you're alive thank God**

**Prue; yeah-Paige and Prue hug him and whisper to him**

**Prue; don't worry well straighten him up he won't hurt you again**

**Paige; agree with Prue**

**Chris; I doubt it will happen-he then orbs out and orbs into his room lays down in the bed and finally lets the tears come out**

**Phoebe; poor Chris**

**Pam; -was going to hit him again but Wyatt stopped her-he's sad don't you get that you asshole Wyatt let me go-he lets go and starts hitting Leo with all his strength but nobody did anything and until they finally came to their senses they separated Wyatt from Leo**

**Wyatt; -healed himself-you deserved it **

**Piper; Wyatt heal him **

**Wyatt; I haven't in the past 10 years I'm not about to start now**

**Henry; as much as I hate him I'll do the right thing-heals Leo but then punches him in the face-that felt good **

**Pam; I know doesn't it**

**Wyatt-Chris Room**

**toc toc**

**Chris; I want to be alone Candy**

**Nicky comes in; I'm not Candy**

**Chris; Hi **

**Nicky; Hi, can I sit down next to you **

**Chris; if you want to**

**Nicky; I won't ask if you're okay because I know it doesn't help-he nods- **

**Chris; I must be looking really lame right now**

**Nicky; no it's just I know what it is like to be treated badly by your father**

**Chris looks at her; thanks**

**Nicky; for what**

**Chris; everything I mean if you hadn't helped me the first time I probably would be dead **

**Nicky; you helped me kind of believe I was powerful and could beat Zach that helped me a lot**

**Chris kisses her and she kisses him back then they start making out**

**Chris; Aunt Prue**

**Prue; Hi you are needed upstairs-leaves for the attic**

**Chris; sorry about the kiss**

**Nicky; don't worry I've wanted to kiss you for a long time now since Wyatt interrupted last time**

**Chris; yeah and now Prue**

**Nicky; yeah-kisses him and grabs his hand-come on she said we had to go to the attic let's go-Chris just smiles**

**Attic**

**Prue; caught him making out with Nicky**

**Henry; finally they both wanted to do that for a long time**

**Wyatt; yeah since last time I kind of interrupted them but it was a little kiss**

**Pam; she's cool I like her**

**Henry; and for Candy to like her its big**

**Pam; Hey!**

**Leo; Wyatt son can I talk to you**

**Wyatt; don't call me son you don't deserve it**

**Chris and Nicky walked in andthey immediately stopped holding hands**

**Leo; what did I do I'm pretty sure I'm a good father **

**Chris and Wyatt almost burst out laughing at that comment**

**Wyatt; yeah right **

**Leo; I am a good father at least I try**

**Wyatt; wanna see**

**Chris; Wyatt that was what you called me for**

**Wyatt; He needs to know the bastard we are going to do it please Chris**

**Pam; Henry and I will-Wyatt interrupts**

**Wyatt; everyone is coming the house is well protected don't worry**

**Chris; okay I'll do it but I won't say anything okay unless I have to **

**Wyatt; okay**

**Wyatt and Chris;**

**Powers of the witches rise**

**Course unseen across the skies**

**Show them right here in front of me**

**How Leo is not the greatest Daddy to be **

**--**

**Wyatt; can you tell I made it up and not someone else**

**almost everyone smirks at the comment**

**--**

**Chris is sitting on the steps outside the manor when Leo orbs in**

**Chris: So, the Elders decide what to do with me yet?**

**Leo: Well, you've been the subject of heated discussion. One thing we agreed upon is you can't return to the future.**

**Chris: I figured as much. The timeline's changed. I don't even know what I go back to. So, what did they decide? **

**Leo: The Elders voted to make you the Charmed One's new Whitelighter. **

**Chris: They did?**

**Leo: As a reward for helping defeat the Titans. But then, somehow I figured you knew that. You know, I can't stop thinking about what Piper said, and wondering myself if this wasn't part of your plan all along. Take good care of them Chris. Don't forget, I'll be watching over you. **

**Leo orbs out, as he orbs out toward the sky, Chris waves his hand and causes the orbing lights to explode. Chris looks around, gets up, walks into the manor, and waves his hand to slam the door behind him**

**--**

**Leo; see I told you he sent me to Valhalla**

**Piper; that is not the point Leo**

**Leo; that bastard is so going to pay i'm going to tell the elders**

**Paige; WHAT!**

**Chris; the bastard is another one **

**Leo; I mean Chris committed a crime kind of**

**Wyatt; look who's talking **

**Prue; Wyatt don't speak to your father like that**

**Wyatt; sorry auntie Prue but I mean what a hypocrite **

**Leo; Me?**

**Chris; No Phoebe**

**Henry; I thought you weren't talking**

**Chris; changed my mind plus being sarcastic isn't talking right Pam**

**Pam; oh shut it**

**Wyatt; yes you Leo you have committed far more crimes and far worse than that little thing of sending you to an island filled with gorgeous women lucky bastard..Wow I like the word bastard**

**Phoebe; we can see that**

**Paige; can we just carry on with this vision thingy**

**Wyatt; let's go**

**--**

**Chris: What are you doing? Leo, what's going on?**

**Leo: I'm going to get the truth out of you, one way or another. No sisters around here to help you this time. No orbing. No way out. Just you and me.**

**Leo throws a sword at Chris**

**Chris: You're joking, right! I mean, shouldn't we be getting back to fill in Phoebe and Paige and find Piper!**

**Leo: I already lost Piper. Pick it up.**

**Chris: You know, this isn't funny anymore. And this isn't very Elder-like either.**

**Leo: You know, being trapped here for five weeks and fighting for my life has changed me a lot. Pick it up.**

**Chris: Forget it.**

**A sword fight between Leo and Chris ensues**

**Chris: I didn't do it!**

**Leo points his sword at Chris' throat**

**Chris: You can't kill me. I'm a Whitelighter.**

**Leo: No? Then why are you sweating? I'm going to find out the truth. I'm going to find out who did this to me, I promise. Right now, we're going to go catch up with Phoebe and Paige and have a little chat with the Elders.**

**--**

**Paige; Leo how could you**

**Phoebe; poor kid he was really scared and Future people please lower your emotions. Thank you**

**Pam; now we are future people**

**Henry; nice**

**Wyatt; sorry aunt Phoebe**

**Chris; yeah sorry but I'm not a kid you know I'm 22**

**--**

**Chris: Looks like we're one big happy family again.**

**Leo: You're not family. -Chris looks hurt- **

**-- **

**Leo: Face it, Chris. I got you this time. This is enough to get your whitelighter status stripped and your soul sent back down to Earth for recycling.**

**Chris: You do what you have to do.**

**Leo: I already did. I arranged a hearing with the Elders tonight. I expect this will be your last day as a whitelighter.**

**Chris: That's... quite possible...Excuse me.**

**--**

**Chris: Are you following me again? I thought we were pass these issues.**

**Leo: What was that?**

**Chris: That? Nothing.**

**Leo: No?**

**Leo grabs Chris and shoves him back to the wall, Chris's head and shoulders disappearing into a portal**

**Leo: what the hell?**

**Chris: Long story.**

**Leo: What is that? A time portal? Is that what it is? What are you using that for?**

**Chris: I don't have to answer that.**

**Leo: I thought you said you had nothing to hide.**

**Chris: I don't have to answer that either.**

**--**

**Wyatt; Nice Answer**

**Chris; thank you **

**Paige; yeah**

**--**

**In the Manor's bathroom, Chris slowly opens his shirt to reveal a round, angry chest wound. Then, searching for answers, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out an engagement ring. Staring at it, confused by it, he looks back into the mirror, showing the pain.**

**Future**

**In the Arboretum, Chris slips on a ring onto Bianca's finger**

**Chris: Will you marry me?**

**Bianca: You're asking me now? Here?**

**Chris: This is still our spot, Bianca, no matter what he's done to it. Marry me.**

**Bianca: On one condition. You come back to me, safely.**

**Chris: Have I ever let you down before?**

**Bianca smiles at him, answering with a tender kiss. The kiss ends abruptly as they hear a whirring noise**

**Bianca: What's that?**

**Suddenly, a flying metallic disk bursts out of the shadows - a futuristic probe hovers in front of Bianca and immediately transfixes her with a tractor beam of light.**

**Bianca: Chris!**

**Chris telekinetically flings the probe into a column, causing it to explode on impact**

**Chris: Are you okay?**

**Bianca: Yeah, yeah… I don't think it had time to transmit.**

**Chris: I cannot believe he's sending probes after us now. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. **

**Bianca: No. No, you're not. You're going to stick to the plan.**

**--**

**Wyatt; see here is where i'm confused stocker girl was Chris' fiancee in the other timeline**

**Piper; Yeah**

**Nicky; stocker girl?-Chris looks at her face light up**

**Wyatt; Pam can explain better than me**

**Pam; I'll do it later**

**-- **

**Present**

**In an apartment, Bianca has her hand in Chris' chest, draining his powers completely**

**Bianca: Just let me finish what I started. You'll feel better soon, I promise. That's it. Easy does it.**

**Chris regains conscious**

**Bianca: Slow breaths.**

**Chris: What did you do to me?**

**Bianca: I just saved your life.**

**Chris: By taking away my powers?**

**Bianca walks away from Chris and begins to draw a triquetra on the apartment's wall**

**Chris: How're you gonna bring me back anyway? That spell's a one-way door. It only goes backwards in time.**

**Bianca: He created a new spell because of you, one that works both ways.**

**Chris: I'm touched.**

**Bianca: You should be. He's going through a lot of trouble to get you back.**

**Chris: Yeah, I see that. **

**Bianca: You know, you don't have to believe me, Chris, but this really is for the best.**

**Chris: Oh really? How's that?**

**Bianca: Because this is your only chance to live. If I fail, he'll just keep sending more assassins back and all they'll have to bring home is a body.**

**Chris: It doesn't matter. There's nothing left in the future anymore anyway. **

**He tosses the engagement ring onto the coffee table in front of Bianca**

**--**

**Wyatt walks towards Chris and Bianca, stepping on the creaky floorboard on the way.**

**Wyatt: They are no threat to me. **

**The guards shimmer out behind Wyatt**

**Wyatt: Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me.**

**Chris: I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you.**

**Wyatt: Save me? Ha… From what?**

**Chris: From whatever evil there was that turned you.**

**Wyatt: That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so pass that. It's all about power. It's as simple as that.**

**Chris: And whoever has the most power wins. Is that it?**

**Wyatt: That's it.**

**Chris shakes his head in disbelief**

**Wyatt: That's why I keep this museum intact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess.**

**Chris: Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here.**

**Wyatt: You know, if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you? I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never to cross me again.**

**Chris: I think you know me better than that.**

**Wyatt turns to Bianca**

**Wyatt: I thought you said you could talk some sense into him.**

**Chris: Leave her out of this!**

**Without hesitation, Wyatt telekinetically chokes Chris and forces him to his knees**

**Wyatt: Pardon me?**

**Then, with a flick of his wrist, Wyatt sends Chris flying back into the wall**

**--**

**Phoebe looked to see Wyatt looking at the ground**

**Phoebe; do you remember this**

**Wyatt; Vaguely**

**Chris; It wasn't you Wyatt don't worry about it I mean that timeline was messed up me and stocker girl..no way**

**Wyatt; Thanks bro**

**Chris; anytime**

**Phoebe; Oh No**

**Piper; What?**

**Phoebe; remember THIS memory**

**Piper; Ohh**

**Paige; Yeah**

**Prue; what is up with it?**

**Wyatt; What is it?**

**--**

**Chris: Okay, so what if I did? I was only trying to protect Wyatt.**

**Piper: By tricking us?**

**Chris: I had to.**

**Phoebe: Why?**

**Chris: Because the only reason I came here is to keep Wyatt from turning evil!**

**Leo: Turning evil?**

**Paige: Don't you mean stopping evil from hurting him?**

**Chris: I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. I knew you wouldn't. The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon. It's Wyatt.**

**Piper: You're lying!**

**Chris: No, I'm not. He's going to grow up and terrorize people with his powers, take over. Kill, even.**

**Leo: Why should we believe you after all the lies?**

**Chris: Because you have to.**

**Piper: No, Chris. We don't actually.**

**Chris: Fine, then don't. Either way, we need to save Wyatt now, and I'm the one who knows how to do it.**

**Phoebe: Oh, really, how?**

**Chris: The Order. They used their powers to turn him. To reverse his morality. See, he thinks bad is good now and good is bad. That's why his shield repelled you.**

**Chris looks at Leo**

**Leo: So?**

**Chris: So. Wyatt brings his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat.**

**Piper: Yeah, so do I.**

**Chris: Listen to me. They reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help.**

**Piper: Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore.**

**Chris looks round /with pain in his eyes/ at the sisters and Leo**

**Chris: I'm sorry.**

**He orbs out**

**--**

**Wyatt stops the memories**

**Leo; What the hell**

**Wyatt; I want to get something straight **

**Prue; sure**

**Wyatt; How could you be so mean? not you aunt Prue i mean mom,the sisters and Leo.**

**Leo; Dad**

**Wyatt ignores him**

**Chris; WYATT YOU ARE DOING IT AGAIN**

**Piper; I am incredibly sorry Wy you too Chris**

**Wyatt waits like 5 seconds; No Mom i'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like that it is just i get too what's the word**

**Prue; Overprotective **

**Chris; yeah and it gets annoying**

**Paige; I expect it does**

**Wyatt; yeah and you'll see why-he goes over to his mom and hugs her-forgive me for being an ass-she nods- I love you**

**Piper; and I love you too Chris do you forgive me**

**Chris; I already did-then he gives her a smile**

**Phoebe; ok let's continue with this**

**Wyatt; ok**

**--**

**Leo: Yeah, an ancient sorcerer condemned a demon into the bottle for not marrying him. It says whoever tries to free her, they'd have to switch places with her. You missed a big one, buddy.**

**Chris: You want to pin this on me?**

**--**

**Phoebe: Actually, I don't agree but I can't, I can't… How am I supposed to take charge and take commands all at the same time?**

**Leo: You won't have to. Chris is coming back up there with me. The Elders have agreed to send him back to his time.**

**Chris: What!**

**Phoebe: You don't know what you're doing here, Leo.**

**Leo: You don't belong here. And as your Whitelighter, he's doing more harm than good.**

**Chris: You are so full of it! This isn't about me being a bad Whitelighter, it's about you feeling like I've let you down somehow! So whatever issues you might have with me, I wish you would just get over with it already!**

**--**

**Chris: Honestly, a letter's not going to mean a hell of a lot to me. I've got plenty of them growing up.**

**Leo: Sorry?**

**Chris: Err… from my father. He wasn't around much.**

**--**

**Wyatt; so true both things**

**Chris; yeah**

**Pam; poor mom**

**Phoebe; why**

**Pam; you were a genie with Chris as your master **

**Chris; hey**

**Prue; is it over?**

**Wyatt; now we are going to watch my past well my & Chris past your future and let's see if you get it now ok Leo**

**--**

**Piper; Leo I've got to talk to you **

**Leo; what's up**

**Piper; Leo..I'm pregnant**

**Leo; ok is that it?**

**Piper; I'm pregnant!**

**Leo; I've got that whose is it?**

**Piper slaps Leo across the face; How Dare You!**

**--**

**The place was a hospital **

**Paige and Phoebe where in the waiting room when a doctor comes out**

**Paige; Hi Dr. Montgomery Shepherd**

**Dr; Paige I insist call me Addison (A/N; What? I love Grey's Anatomy LOL)**

**Paige; ok Addison how's Piper?**

**Addison; perfect **

**Phoebe; and our little nephew**

**Addison; it want's to come out that is why I came where is Leo?**

**Paige; good question **

**Addison; he is the father right**

**Phoebe; yeah **

**Addison; then why is he not here it is the birth of his son **

**Paige; we are asking ourselves the same question **

**Addison; what a jerk**

**Paige; tell me about it**

**Addison; who is going to go in with her i mean one of you has to stay and take care of Wyatt obviously**

**..; I'll go**

**Phoebe; Dad when did you get here?**

**Victor; just now sorry if i'm a little late i was buying this for my grandson-hands a Puppy(Plush animal) to Paige **

**Victor; I can right**

**Addison; off course we don't want her to go through it alone**

**Victor; ok let's go**

**--**

**Victor,Paige,Phoebe and little Wyatt were with Piper and the new baby**

**Paige; it's so small**

**Phoebe;-holding Wyatt-that's your little brother**

**Wyatt; Kwiss **

**Addison; so what's the name of the little boy**

**Piper; Chris, Christopher Perry Halliwell**

**--**

**Wyatt; get it now?**

**Leo was extremely shocked; your my son**

**Chris; unfortunately yes but your not my father my real father is Victor Bennet my grandpa**

**Wyatt; grandpa was always like a father for me and Chris especially for Chris our uncles we're also great**

**Henry; yeah my dad adores him**

**Pam; everyone does except you**

**--**

**Piper walks into Chris' room who has his back to her **

**Piper; Hi Peanut happy sixth birthday**

**he turns around and she could notice he was crying**

**Piper; what's wrong**

**Chris; Why doesn't daddy love me?**

**Piper; -hugs him-why do you say that**

**Chris; he is not coming...again**

**Piper grabs the paper in his hand and reads it to herself **

**Chris,**

**I not going to be able to come maybe next year see you around I'll try to make it up to you **

**Happy Birthday; **

**you dad **

**Chris; is it okay if I stay here a little longer**

**Piper; off course Honey you know I love you more than anything right-he nods and then she leaves **

**--**

**Wyatt; Leo missed every single one if Chris' birthdays while he was in all of mine even though i didn't want him there**

**Chris; yeah and left a stupid note I mean all my friends had their dads with them every party that I went too the person had his/her father saying Happy Birthday not just with a fucking little note**

**--**

**Chris; so Wy how does it feel almost 18 **

**Wyatt; it feels good **

**Pam; just don't forget about us young ones in this house**

**Wyatt; You do now I'm going to live in the same building as you**

**Chris; Lucky **

**Wyatt; you know there is going to be a room for you right**

**Chris; thanks bro**

**Pam; what was that-they heard shouting and ran were the shouting were coming from**

**Piper; He's your son Chris is your son**

**Leo; I don't care i don't even wanted him he was a mistake and one of the worst I have made**

**Piper; he and Wyatt are my whole life so you are saying that I was a mistake**

**Leo; no you and Wyatt are everything I have you seriously can't compare Chris to Wyatt**

**Piper; they are both really powerful you just can't see that**

**suddenly Piper and Leo hear sobs**

**Piper; -looks over at Wyatt,Chris and Pam; Chris -but it was too late he orbed out **

**Pam; I better go- orbs out as well**

**Wyatt; who do you think you are-with a flick of his wrist he grabs Leo by the neck and then pushes him towards the wall**

**Leo; Wyatt let me go i'm your dad**

**Wyatt; you stopped being my dad the day my little brother was born and you weren't there, Mom In adore you more than anything I love you more than anything but I warn you if this man is still in this house by when I turn 18 I'm taking Chris with me definitely you understand-drops Leo to the floor-goodbye**

**--**

**Wyatt; the worst is still to come-looks at Chris-I'm so sorry you sure you want me to show this one**

**Chris; yeah don't worry about me but I think we're going to watch it sitting down -Chris conjures a couch for his mom and aunts, Henry conjures a chair for Leo, and Wyatt a couch for himself and the rest Nicky sits down next to Chris and hug him showing she is there with him,Wyatt sits on the other side of Chris**

**Wyatt; setting the scene 2 weeks before my birthday and week after the past memory. Daddy dearest came down from elderland this memory is probably the largest. **

**--**

**Manor**

**Leo; God Chris why aren't you like Wyatt!**

**Chris; what the hell is your problem so if I'm not Wyatt I am a failure**

**Leo; A demon followed you to the house what if one of your cousins were here he could of killed them or your mother someone I mean you're weak **

**Chris; I vanquished it in like 5 seconds but you can never acknowledge that**

**Leo; you call that being powerful that is being weak not strong**

**Chris; I Hate You Leo**

**Leo; I'm your father and you will respect me **

**Chris; now your my father don't make me laugh you are the worst person ever**

**Leo punches him in the face; leave this house now I don't want to see you again -throws him keys-here an take your motorcycle with you **

**Chris; I real father would never hit his son don't worry I'm leaving-he conjured up his leather jacket gets on his motorcycle and leaves-**

**--**

**Paige; why did you stop it?**

**Wyatt; I'm going to be stopping it because there are some time gaps like 2 hours and like that**

**Pam; Why don't you put like a small caption saying something like 2 hours later or 30 minutes later etc **

**Henry; can you do that?**

**Pam; yeah...done**

**Chris; on to the memory**

**--**

**Manor**

**-2 hrs later-**

**A friend of the Halliwells (a neighbor) told Wyatt what had happened and he told the rest of the family**

**Paige; who does he think he is?**

**Phoebe; Poor Chris he was kicked out of his own house **

**Someone knocks on the door **

**Pam; I'll get it Auntie Piper**

**Piper; thanks honey**

**Pam; Hi uncle Darryl aunt Sheila come on in-closes door-(A/N; they are almost like family so that is why she calls them uncle/aunt)**

**Darryl; Hey Pam is everyone home?**

**Pam; everyone of the family is home except for Chris and grandpa**

**Victor comes in; any news on Chris**

**Piper; Daddy I want my little boy**

**Victor;-hugs her-we all do sweetie**

**Sheila; -to Pam-How are you sweetheart?**

**Pam; I've been better**

**Paige; Darryl any news?**

**Darryl; unfortunately yes**

**Piper; what happened Darryl**

**Darryl; are the little ones here?**

**Paige; Sam and Prue are sleeping**

**A man comes down the stairs**

**..; Patty and Carrie are asleep too **

**Darryl; Hi Coop**

**Coop; Darryl any news on my godson**

**Phoebe; Darryl please we want to know**

**Darryl; we found him but he wasn't in a good condition apparently the brakes of the motorcycle didn't work...and when we found him he had lost a lot of blood-everyone was crying by now-he was admitted into Memorial Hospital but there is something else **

**(A/N; Older Henry Paige's husband is Henry, their son is Henry Jr)**

**Henry; what is it?**

**Darryl; he was apparently drunk**

**Wyatt; that bastard's fault**

**Piper; couldn't agree more Wy**

**Henry; I'll go get Sam and Prue **

**Paige; I'll help you**

**Phoebe; Honey could you get my girls please**

**Coop; Off Course Sweetie**

**When they come down Coop is carrying Carrie and has Patty holding his hand, Paige is carrying Sam,Henry is carrying Prue**

**They go to the hospital in two vans in one driving Darryl and in the other Henry**

**Memorial Hospital**

**Piper; my name is Piper Halliwell by son's name is Chris Halliwell, Chris Perry Halliwell**

**Receptionist; Christopher Perry Halliwell is in floor two and he's doctor is Meredith Grey**

**Piper; thanks**

**2nd Floor**

**Meredith; My name is Dr. Meredith Grey Shepherd and I'm your son's doctor **

**Piper; hi, how is my son?**

**Meredith; we need to operate him immediately because he lost a lot of blood so we need you to sign this -Piper signs-**

**3 hours later**

**-Waiting Room-**

**Phoebe; Why can't anyone come out and tell us how he is!**

**Victor; Phoebe calm down you'll hurt the baby**

**Phoebe; -touches her stomach-you're right dad I'm just really scared he's my godson and nephew**

**Coop; we know baby but in this cases we've just got to wait**

**Victor; my son-in-law is right Phoebe **

**Henry comes in **

**Henry; any news?**

**Paige; none**

**Sam; mommy what is wrong with Chris**

**Henry; we'll tell you later**

**Prue; but daddy we want to know and don't say we're too young because we're 11 **

**Patty; I miss Chris and I agree with Sammy and Prue we're old enough I mean 11 is old enough I mean we're not Carrie she's little we're not**

**Coop; Oh really you do know she's 2 years younger**

**Patty; yeah younger**

**Victor; girls come here**

**Sam; yes grandpa (even though he's not really Paige's dad he cares for her as if he were)**

**Victor tells them what happened to Chris**

**Piper and Wyatt come in and sit down next to Pam and Henry Jr **

**Wyatt; news?**

**Pam; nothing**

**then Meredith comes in **

**Piper; how is my little boy**

**Meredith; I'm really sorry to say this but Chris is in a coma**

**Piper starts crying and Wyatt holds her**

**Wyatt; in what room is he?**

**Meredith; he is in room 220 he looks like he's really strong I am sure he'll wake up**

**Phoebe; thank you Meredith**

**Meredith; you're welcome-she leaves-**

**Wyatt; I'll be right back **

**Pam; can we go see Chris**

**Phoebe yes Candy**

**-30 minutes later-**

**The rooms for the hospital we're in the adjacent-building and 2 of the floors we're rooms and the others we're like any other hospital**

**everyone was outside Chris' room except for Paige**

**Wyatt gets there **

**Piper; what happened**

**Wyatt; he won't heal him**

**Henry Jr; idiot**

**Wyatt; Henry language in front of the girls**

**Henry; they're asleep Wyatt is right Henry**

**Henry Jr; well everyone is thinking the same as me **

**Phoebe; true**

**Wyatt; so not only does he refuse to heal him Holly told me that Leo punched him in the face and then kicked him out**

**Pam; he hit Chris**

**Wyatt; yeah**

**Phoebe; that explains how Chris has a black eye**

**Piper; my baby **

**-2 weeks later-**

**2 days before Wyatt's 18 birthday-Wyatt stayed there with his brother all the time**

**Wyatt; -to Chris- man you've got to get better I mean everyone says I'm strong but I'm only strong because I know you are there with me. You are my little brother and my best friend please wake up Chris we all need you Henry,Pam,Uncle Henry, Aunt Paige, Uncle Coop, Aunt Phoebe who is doing really good with our new cousin even though she gets really cranky because she is pregnant then there is Mom I think she's having the hardest time without you we all are even the twins & Patty and Carrie I mean whenever she can Carrie comes she's so cute and also grandpa is as crazy as always I'll tell you more later I got to go bro **

**Paige; can I come in**

**Wyatt; yeah I'm going to get coffee-looks at Chris and a tear comes out-**

**Paige; hi Chris your favorite aunt Paige here I miss fighting with you like two little kids want to know a little secret you and Wyatt are my favorite nephews but I like you better**

**Elder land**

**Zola; what are you doing here?**

**Wyatt; I've come to ask you something as humble as ever I beg you please heal my brother**

**Oden; we are not supposed to heal those kinds of things**

**Wyatt was on his knees and crying; Please he's my baby brother he hasn't done anything wrong plus he's a great witch please I beg you heal him**

**A girl comes from in between all elders she looked like Wyatt's age **

**Zola; Paula what are you doing**

**Paula; -puts her hand in Wy's shoulder and he gets up-You are all ridiculous I mean he is here begging you and you ignore him but I won't come on Wyatt let's go heal Chris**

**-2 days later-**

**Chris; Happy 18th Birthday Wy**

**Wyatt; thanks bro -hugs him-I missed you bro I started to think you wouldn't be awake for my birthday**

**Chris; you've heard the saying bad weed never dies**

**Paula; oh shut up **

**Chris; what happened **

**Paula; I was degraded to normal witch**

**Chris; sorry **

**Paula; don't be I hated being an elder I only did one good thing**

**Chris; thanks **

**Paula; don't mention it**

**Wyatt; I have to go check on the DJ for the party**

**Chris; just don't go near the food**

**Wyatt; Hey it is going to be the best party ever so I won't ruin it by going near the food-he leaves-**

**Chris; so are you going to get back together with Wy **

**Paula; I don't know **

**Chris; but I know you love him and it is not because of empathy**

**Paula; you're not even 18 so don't say anything kiddo**

**Chris; hey in 1 year and 9 months I'll be 18**

**Paula; damn didn't you say you hated math**

**Chris; I do but my birthday is 9 months after Wyatt's and a year bla bla bla**

**Wyatt; so what are you talking about**

**Chris; nothing Wy can I tell you something **

**Paula; Chris**

**Chris telepathically tells Wy if he likes Pau and he says yes**

**Chris; what I need to go check the food -starts to leave and turns around- Oh and Go for it**

**--**

**The next second everyone was back in the attic after the memories ended**

**Chris; and now Paula and Wyatt are engaged thank you very much**

**Wyatt; yeah you okay?**

**Chris; it hurt but I'm okay I'm going to P3**

**Nicky; I'll go with you-grabs his hand **

**Henry; us too**

**Pam; yeah**

**the four of them leave**

**Wyatt; see why we hate you**

**Leo; yeah I'm so sorry**

**Wyatt; save it for Chris**

**Phoebe; so my husband's name is Coop and I have 4 daughters**

**Wyatt; yeah we're going to have to use memory dust**

**Prue; I agree**

**Paige; probably**

**Piper; Sweetie?**

**Wyatt; yeah mom **

**Piper; what happened after that **

**Wyatt; well since I studied a semester of being a lawyer we got a restration order against him also I helped you get a quick divorce. then I had a semester of being a magical lawyer so we got a magical restriction order too and that was all I ever did as a lawyer**

**Leo; oh, can I ask you something?**

**Wyatt; sure **

**Leo; what happened to Chris' ankle?**

**Wyatt; -surprised- you noticed?**

**Leo; you didn't think I would **

**Wyatt; in the future if Chris or anyone had like a broken arm etc you wouldn't notice didn't care**

**Leo; well I promise you this will be different this time**

**Wyatt; I hope**

**Prue; what happened to Chris' ankle? **

**Wyatt tells them what happened on the Astral Plane**

**Paige; how many careers did you do a semester of?**

**Wyatt; I wanted to know how to do a lot of things that could be useful I work in P3 now**

**Phoebe; nice **

**Prue; well I've got to go say goodbye to my nephews and my niece bye Wy**

**Wyatt; bye aunt Prue**

**Prue; bye paige**

**Paige; bye Prue**

**Prue; even though it hasn't happened thanks for naming your daughter after me**

**Paige; my pleasure**

**Prue; bye Phoebe don't do anything crazy**

**Phoebe; bye Prue I'll try**

**Prue; Bye Piper take care of my little nephew and don't worry to much**

**Piper; bye Prue I'll try not to worry**

**Prue; bye Leo if you don't change things I'll hunt you in your dreams**

**Leo; bye Prue**

**Prue steps into the circle and disappears**

**End of Chapter**

**A/N; That was a long chapter LOL(18 pgs on Microsoft word single spaced-27 1.5 spaced)..hope you liked it if you have any questions ask me.**


	11. Girls Day Out Boys Day Out

**Disclaimer; don't own charmed except 4 Nicky,Pam and Henry**

**A/N; On Monday I started school that is why I didn't update so soon**

**CH 11**

**-P3-**

**The girls were dancing while the guys watched**

**Pam; god I'm so tired**

**Nicky; tell me about it**

**they walk up to the bar where the guys were**

**Henry; tired?**

**Pam; yeah **

**Chris; you've been dancing for almost an hour and a lot of guys were watching you**

**Nicky; jealous much?**

**Chris; of my girlfriend and my cousin hell yeah **

**Pam; and you Henry are you jealous**

**Henry; yeah I'm jealous too I mean you're our cousin**

**Pam; I'm older **

**Henry; by one year**

**Chris; plus be thankful that it us and not Wyatt **

**Pam; actually I am thankul Wyatt isn't here**

**Nicky; Oh My God**

**Pam; what?**

**Nicky; that guy is totally checking you out **

**Pam; and he is so hot **

**Nicky; go for it **

**Pam; Henry get yourself a girl okay Nicky let's go to the dance floor**

**Henry; weren't you tired **

**Nicky; not anymore you?**

**Pam; no**

**Nicky; come on Chris**

**Chris; Henry see that blonde over there she's about your age hot and was looking at you 5 seconds ago ask her to dance**

**Nicky; stop chatting and let's dance**

**Pam; totally agree**

**Nicky; come on don't be a wuss**

**Chris; alright I'll go **

**Pam; Yey I'm going to ask him to dance **

**Nicky; go for it**

**-Dance Floor-**

**Pam; Hi want to dance**

**..; sure your name**

**Pam; Pamela but people call me Pam you**

**Erick; Erick so let's go dance**

**Nicky; so Pam what's his name**

**Erick; Erick **

**Nicky; nice name I'm Nicky and this is my boyfriend Chris Pam's cousin**

**Erick; pleasure**

**Chris; same here**

**Pam; let's dance**

**Nicky; yeah **

**They start dancing really close and then they start kissimg**

**-Bar-**

**Wyatt; Henry**

**Henry; umm Wyatt hi -looks at who is behind Wyatt-mom,Aunt Piper,Aunt Phoebe,Leo**

**Paige; were are Chris,Pam and Nicky?**

**Henry; I...don't know**

**Phoebe; really**

**Henry; yeah really -_Chris, Pam stop what you are doing_**

**Chris-_why_**

**Henry; -_turn around_**

**Chris; -_Shit_**

**Pam; -_what's the prob?_**

**Chris; -_stop kissing him and turn around_-she turns around and sees her mom,Paige,Piper,Wyatt and Leo with their backs to them talking to Henry**

**Pam; _-crap_**

**-Dance floor-**

**Pam; I think we have to go**

**Erick; why**

**Pam; we do **

**Nicky; yeah let's go**

**Erick; can I do something -kisses her-**

**Chris and Nicky also start kissing**

**-Bar-**

**Henry; -_they're dead_**

**Wyatt; _-yeah_**

**Henry_;- so you heard_**

**Wyatt;_ -everything_**

**Henry; _-oops_**

**Leo; so you don't know where they are**

**Henry; sorry no **

**Piper; so that wouldn't be them on the dance floor kissing **

**Henry; oh I didn't see them **

**Piper; you are a crappy liar like your mother**

**Paige; Hey!**

**Wyatt; I'll go get them **

**he goes over to the dance floor and grabs Pam**

**Pam; what the-turns around-Wy hi, umm this is Erick, Erick this is my older cousin Wyatt**

**Erick; Hi**

**Let's just say if looks could kill Erick would be dead by now**

**Wyatt; we have to go you too Chris,Nicky**

**Chris; Wyatt **

**Wyatt; come on bro**

**Wyatt; _-so you think I scared him?_**

**Chris;_ -definitely_**

**Wyatt; _-this is fun _**

**Chris; -_tell me about it_ **

**Piper; Wyatt you didn't do a scene did you**

**Wyatt; no off course not**

**Pam; he made me look bad in front of a hot guy**

**Chris; come on his intentions weren't good**

**Pam; you too **

**Chris; that was the reason I agreed to dance **

**Nicky; so you didn't want to dance with me you just wanted to check out that no guys would dance with us so you wouldn't get jealous**

**Chris; no it's not that**

**Piper; Why don't we go home you can kill these two when we get there**

**Pam; ok by me**

**Nicky; okay**

**Piper; Leo you can stay in the room where Chris was staying **

**Leo; okay**

**-Manor-**

**Phoebe; you can kill them now**

**Nicky; thank you**

**Pam; I'll start Wyatt what were you thinking I was kissing a guy you didn't have to get jealous **

**Wyatt; he wanted to fill you up his intentions weren't good**

**Pam; how can you possibly know that? **

**Wyatt; I read his mind well actually Chris read his mind then told me**

**Chris; WYATT**

**Wyatt; sorry**

**Pam; you can read minds **

**Chris; an extension of telepathy **

**Nicky; so you've been reading our minds**

**Chris; no I took a potion that prevents me from reading the minds of people who are family or if I don't want to read their minds and so on but I can still read the minds of people who I don't think have good intentions**

**Nicky; ok so back to the point**

**Pam; yes I already bothered Wyatt now you Chris**

**Chris; shit**

**Pam; exactly I mean you wanted to keep a close eye on me what the hell is your problem I mean how jealous can you get not only with me but with Nicky also, you need to lighten up man-hugs him-**

**Wyatt; that was it**

**Pam; I like him better**

**Nicky; now its my turn, first how you agreed to dance with me so you could check on us -he was about to answer but she doesn't let him-I'm speaking okay, not only was that mieschievous,ridiculous,absurd,cockeyed,idiotic **

**Henry; ouch**

**Nicky; shut up Henry ok as I was saying not only was that the most mieschievous,ridiculous,absurd,cockeyed,idiotic thing you could do but it also was -she grabs his shirt and says-incredibly sexy-kisses him on the cheek-come on Candy let's go to our room**

**Pam; let's go girl-they go to the room they were staying in**

**Henry; you okay Chris?**

**Chris; did that just happen **

**Wyatt; yes it did **

**Chris; wow**

**Wyatt; yeah **

**Paige; you okay**

**Chris; perfectly**

**Phoebe; I'll go check on the girls **

**Piper; Phoebe remember you are staying in my room**

**Henry; so how is the room situation **

**Piper; well little Wyatt is staying in my room and so is Phoebe,Leo is at P3,Paige,Pam and Nicky are staying in Paige's room,Chris and Wyatt in little Wyatt's room which has two beds , and you can stay in Phoebe's room'**

**Henry; ok **

**Wyatt; we are going to our room come on Chris,Henry**

**Chris; umm yeah-they leave-**

**Piper; he was totally dumbfounded**

**Paige; it was kind of sexy**

**Piper; Paige**

**Paige; it was**

**Piper; let's go with the girls**

**Paige; I like her**

**Piper; yeah me too**

**-Paige's Room-**

**Nicky; so how was he after we left**

**Phoebe; totally stunned**

**Pam; Really**

**Paige comes in**

**Nicky; hi Paige**

**Paige; hi Nicky nice one you pulled out there**

**Nicky; so any comments**

**Paige; yeah good job I think you did really well right now before I left they were going to their room and Chris was like still what's the word**

**Phoebe; stupefied**

**Paige; yeah that**

**Phoebe; okay I'm leaving it is late and I need my sleep**

**Paige; yeah I think we should sleep too**

**Pam; totally agree**

**Nicky; yeah**

**-Chris/Wyatt's Room-**

**Henry; I better go sleep**

**Wyatt; you go do that-Henry leaves-**

**Chris; okay Wyatt what just happened back there**

**Wyatt; damn I was shocked too**

**Chris; so that really did happen**

**Wyatt; yeah**

**Chris; okay let's sleep **

**Wyatt; ok**

**-Next Morning-**

**Piper was making breakfast **

**Phoebe; everyone sit in the table we are going to have a family breakfast Piper's orders **

**Wyatt; okay let's sit down then**

**Chris; yeah**

**Phoebe; LEO!**

**Leo; I'm here**

**Phoebe; pregnant Piper wants everyone together for breakfast**

**Leo; ok I'll sit down**

**Pam; yeah I think we better sit down too**

**Nicky; agreed**

**when everyone was seated at the table Piper came out**

**Piper; here is breakfast **

**Leo; Piper Honey its okay to call you honey right**

**Piper; off course you are my husband**

**Leo; okay honey what's for breakfast?**

**Piper; homemade waffles **

**Leo; they look good **

**Piper; they are now eat **

**Paige; well the girls and I were thinking why don't we have a girls day no men allowed and the guys could have a guy day so what do you say?**

**Piper; Love the idea **

**Piper then starting stuffing her waffle(which was almost the size of the plate) with chocolate syrup,caramel,maple syrup,cucumbers,peanut butter,banana,some whipped cream and a cherry on top(A/N; I know gross but pregnant women have weird cravings)**

**Everyone was disgusted by this **

**Chris; why don't we head out **

**Wyatt; yeah so you can start your girls day**

**Henry; we wouldn't like to intrude**

**Leo; have a good day-everyone except Piper looked at them like they wanted to kill them-**

**-Outside the manor-**

**The guys got inside the car and went to a place they could chat**

**Wyatt; that was totally gross**

**Chris; I was about to throw up**

**Henry; feel sorry for mini you**

**Chris; oh shut it, did mom have these weird cravings before?**

**Leo; no she ate peanut butter sandwiches**

**Wyatt; pretty normal**

**Leo; yes but then she went to throw them up**

**Chris; gross**

**Henry; so where are we going **

**Chris; you'll see**

**Wyatt; Oh **

**Henry; chris were are we going **

**Chris; Henry I'm driving mouth shut**

**Wyatt; yes please**

**Henry;-to Leo- see why I hate being the young man in the family **

**Chris then made a left turn that made Henry want to puke**

**Henry; Chris who taught you to drive?**

**Chris; Wyatt**

**Henry; Wyatt who taught you to drive**

**Wyatt; myself **

**Henry; how many crashed cars**

**Wyatt; 2 cars Chris crashed another 2 and you Henry crashed like 4 **

**Henry; okay I better shut up**

**Chris; we're here**

**Leo; where is here exactly?**

**Wyatt; golden gate park but this place is protected by magic no mortal can get her without a witch and you can't orb to here you have to drive**

**Chris; we invented this place-parks the car and they get out **

**-Girls-**

**They we're getting manicures and pedicures at the mall**

**Phoebe; Piper you ready**

**Piper; yeah**

**Phoebe; okay let's go shopping!**

**Paige; a girl's best friend**

**Pam; let's go **

**They go into Victoria's Secret**

**Pam; you want to keep torturing Chris?**

**Nicky; sure**

**Pam; then buy this-shows her a small pink bikini-**

**Nicky; you are so evil**

**Paige; I like the way you think guy torture**

**Piper; while you think of more ways to torture men I'll go search for pregnancy clothes be nice**

**Phoebe; okay we'll be good come on let's find new ways to torture Chris**

**Paige; a way to get back at all the times he said Future Consequences**

**Pam; so take this bikini and I'll take too but blue**

**Phoebe; nice**

**-Guys-**

**Leo; so what do you want to do**

**Henry; don't know Wyatt**

**Wyatt; no idea Chris**

**Chris; play cards**

**Henry; okay**

**Wyatt conjures up a poker table**

**Leo; isn't that um personal gain**

**Wyatt; Leo don't complain**

**Chris; exactly**

**Leo; so when are you going to forgive me?**

**Wyatt; you have to do some things first **

**Leo; I'll do anything**

**Chris and Wyatt look at each other**

**Chris; anything**

**Leo; yeah**

**Wyatt; okay first challenge win in the poker table**

**Leo; I'll do it**

**Henry; sure? Nobody has ever beat Wyatt or Chris **

**Leo; there is always a first time for everything**

**Chris; okay if you do win which is not probable you need to do this-shows him a list**

**Leo; okay let's play**

**-Girls-**

**Piper; you done buying stuff to torture Chris**

**Phoebe; One more thing**

**Pam; Nicky here is my cell make me proud**

**Nicky; I will-grabs the cell and sends Chris a message-done**

**Paige; we are evil geniuses**

**Nicky; exactly**

**Piper; so do you think the boys have killed Leo yet?**

**Pam; no I don't think so I think they want to forgive him but they make it hard for him**

**Nicky; Henry told me what they do**

**Pam; a living hell**

**-Guys-**

**Henry; Chris man **

**Chris; yeah**

**Henry; you've got a message...from Nicky-shows him the cell phone-**

**Chris gets up so fast he almost knocked over the poker table**

**Wyatt; calm down man what does the message say**

**Chris; -rereading the message for like the 4th time-Wyatt you know how you said they were making it easy for me-Wyatt nods-they aren't...they are torturing me**

**Wyatt; grabs the cell-Oh! **

**Henry; okay let's see what this message says**

**Dear Chris,**

**Chris Chris Chris **

**Did I ever mention how sexy your name was? Back to the point well I wanted to tell you I was thinking about you the whole time here in Victoria's Secret. I saw this really great bikini I want to show you God I wish you were here..with me.Did I mention what you did last night was totally and incredibly sexy I did right. Well got to go I'm next in line to the cashier.**

**Ciaoo,**

**Nicky**

**Wyatt; Damn bro I feel so sorry for you**

**Henry; deep shit**

**Leo; okay so is this bad**

**Wyatt; when you do this to a guy makes him loose all his focus that way he can't take his mind of the girl WE HAVE TO FIGHT BACK**

**Chris; how?**

**Wyatt; what are the things that melt every single girl on the planet**

**Chris; don't know**

**Wyatt; hot guys, who can be sexy , have a great body and a great personality oh and are good in bed, you are all that**

**Henry; Wyatt how do YOU know he is good in bed**

**Wyatt; EWW you have an extremely sick mind**

**Henry; you said it **

**Wyatt; my FRIENDS say he is good in bed well the ones who have slept with him**

**Chris;-with a smile- which one**

**Wyatt; umm all of them especially Zandra **

**Henry; the school slut?**

**Wyatt; yeah she said it was the best sex she ever had**

**Henry; and she has slept with every guy in high school and collage **

**Chris; except you two**

**Henry; yeah **

**Leo; okay no offence and I know I'm kind of in probation but I don't really want to hear about my son's sex life**

**Chris; right okay on with what Wy was saying about something other than my personal life**

**Wyatt; She already thinks you are sexy,you have the personality,the sex,according to everyone you are hot and you have the body**

**Chris; not really**

**Henry; you go to the gym every other day**

**Chris; used too but here in the past I haven't**

**Wyatt; don't believe you I grew up with you, plus the fact that you are my best friend and I know you better than anyone and you are telling me that no Gym?**

**Chris; Okay I did go...shirtless(A/N; nice to imagine LOL) **

**Henry; how many hit on you?**

**Chris; 6 in total 4 Hot girls 2 gay guys and I left with 2 of the girls**

**Wyatt; threesome?**

**Chris just puts a smile on**

**Wyatt; lucky bastard **

**Henry; so we need to do what she did to him to her **

**Wyatt; bingo**

**Leo; I'll help**

**Wyatt; okay if you do help us we'll forgive you deal**

**Chris; okay by me deal?**

**Leo; deal**

**Henry; Luigi**

**Wyatt; perfect let's go**

**-Girls-**

**Pam; he is going to fall to hard he is not gonna know what hit him**

**Paige; yeah**

**Nicky; off course**

**-Guys-**

**They were at a hair salon**

**Wyatt; Luigi!**

**Luigi; Wyatt Matthew Halliwell,Henry Mitchell Matthews Halliwell and Chris Perry "Hot" Halliwell to what do I owe this pleasure**

**Henry; your help God I have 3 last names**

**Luigi; Yeah you do honey-goes over to the door and closes it and puts a sign that says CLOSED**

**Chris; I need your help -shows him the cell phone and Wyatt tells him the plan-**

**Luigi; off course I'll help **

**Wyatt; ok I want to prove something to Chris**

**Luigi; do I think he is hot? extremely **

**Wyatt;-to Chris- told you so**

**Chris; I knew so **

**Luigi; Cocky alert makes you cuter**

**Chris; thanks**

**Luigi; I have the perfect thing for you to wear to show your great body come with me-they leave and when they come back Chris is wearing jeans that are normal but at the same time show his great ass (A/N; I am melting here imaginating it myself) with a red bandana on top of the jeans and is wearing a brown cowboy hat which makes him look sexier and a white no sleeves shirt-**

**Henry; we are so nailing this**

**Wyatt; great job Luigi I'll set you up with Charlie **

**Luigi; Yeah well remember accidentally throw something on top of the shirt so he takes it off and here are some sunglasses on the house**

**Chris; thanks Luigi-Leo arrives-done**

**Leo; your mother,aunts,and the girls are going to the spot Pam does know were it is right?**

**Wyatt; yeah good job Dad**

**Leo; what was that **

**Chris; nothing Dad let's get there before they do **

**-Golden Gate Park-(where they went earlier)**

**Henry; we just got to wait**

**Wyatt; they're here-goes over to them-**

**Pam; where is Chris?**

**Wyatt; bathroom I'll help you with your bags **

**Piper; okay honey**

**Paige; -to Nicky; it's Showtime-she nods-**

**Nicky; there is a beach here?**

**Wyatt; next to the coast and why are in California**

**Pam; nice**

**Leo; -to Henry; he's coming let's gather them up get the water**

**Henry; got it**

**Leo; girls we want to know all about your day-before they start talking Chris comes out**

**Chris; I'm here**

**All the girls are dumbfounded**

**Henry comes running and "bumps" into Chris and "accidentally" drops the water on his shirt **

**Henry; sorry Chris**

**Chris; no problem bro-takes his shirt and sunglasses off-**

**The girls are now more shocked than ever**

**End Of Chapter**

**A/N; I have started Sophomore year in High School so that is why I'm not uploading much,Thanks 4 all the reviews you don't know how happy they make me! I'll try to update ASAP**

**Briankrause; your idea is coming up in the next chapter (or the one after that) **


	12. Superstar brother

**A/N; Sorry for the delay!!-Oh and if anyone watches Prison Break or Grey's Anatomy I am writing a crossover called Unlikely Friends…**

**Disclaimer; Don't own Charmed..**

**CH 12 **

**Paige; so do you work out much?**

**Chris; who me? -she nods- no not really I mean the basic work out anyone does **

**Wyatt; liar liar pants on fire**

**Chris; What?**

**Henry; you go almost everyday to the Gym**

**Chris; no I don't **

**Wyatt; nobody knew about that gym until someone heard you went to it so it got filled with girls who went to see Chris working out**

**Chris; okay so I go to the gym what's wrong with that **

**Wyatt; nothing you just like having a good body**

**Henry; and you go every other day to the gym**

**Phoebe; even here in the past**

**Chris; when I had the time**

**Paige; so a lot of girls checked you out? **

**Wyatt; all my friends except one have slept with him**

**Pam; yeah but they are almost all whores**

**Henry; yes its sad the only woman who paid attention to Wyatt were family members and Paula but hey didn't Chris introduce you two?**

**Chris; yes I did **

**Pam; and I helped**

**Wyatt; well it was hard for me with my superstar little brother**

**Leo; superstar?**

**Henry; Captain of the soccer team**

**Pam; one of the best players in the Tennis team**

**Wyatt; quarterback of the football team**

**Henry; Straight A student especially in spells**

**Pam; most popular guy in school**

**Wyatt; and in Mia's words the Hottest Guy in school**

**Piper; how's Mia?**

**Wyatt; she's a friend of Chris and me but she was mostly Chris'**

**Chris; yeah she is a mexican girl about my age her name was Mia Colucci and she transfered to our school and I was assigned to show her around the school**

**Pam; and she became the most popular girl in school and was head of the Cheerleading Squad and everyone thought they were going to be a couple**

**Chris; but instead we became best friends and we still are best friends **

**Pam; she's the one who showed Chris how to dress in style**

**Chris; yeah **

**Phoebe; okay so you were basically the perfect guy in high school?**

**Henry; yeah every girl's dream**

**Nicky; yeah I am extremely lucky**

**Chris; me too**

**Wyatt; I miss Pau**

**Henry; oh shut up **

**Paige; okay I have some question we already know all the things Wyatt did for collage but what about you Chris? are you two still in High School? and what are you doing for a living Wy?**

**Pam; I just graduated High School and I'm studying in the Art Institute of San Fransisco**

**Henry; Senior year in High School**

**Wyatt; I manage P3**

**Chris; I am the soccer and football coach at our school plus the Spells and Potions teacher **

**Pam; and he cooks**

**Piper;-happily-you do**

**Chris; not professionally but yeah I can cook not like Wyatt here**

**Phoebe; why?**

**Wyatt; if you eat something made by me expect a trip to the hospital all the cooking skills passed down to Chris and Pam got some too**

**Pam; yeah my cousin here-hugs Chris-is sexy,great body,he cooks etc so he is a great guy**

**Chris; I know**

**Pam; Okay before we do anything else Chris put a shirt on**

**Chris; why**

**Pam; because I said so...Henry!!**

**Henry; what**

**Pam; that is so wrong in so many levels**

**Phoebe; What did you say Henry**

**Pam; when I told Chris to put a shirt on Henry said Why does it turn you on**

**The guys start laughing**

**Wyatt; so do you admit we won**

**Phoebe; won what**

**Pam; no idea**

**Chris; just say we won it all**

**Pam; -confused- You guys won it all**

**Wyatt; Yeah we rule**

**Paige; won what **

**Chris grabs his cell phone; look familiar**

**Nicky; oh **

**Paige; oh **

**Pam; Oh**

**Phoebe; nice message**

**Piper; the torturing you didn't work**

**Chris; nope we turned the tables around **

**Pam; ok you won but you have no proof we said it**

**Henry takes out a tape recorder**

**Pam; evil bastards-to Leo-so I guess if you helped them you were off the hook**

**Leo; yeah**

**Nicky; not cool **

**Wyatt; poor girls you lost**

**Chris orbs a shirt to him and puts it on**

**Chris; let's go **

**Wyatt; yeah**

**-Halliwell Manor-**

**Phoebe; I'm so tired**

**Paige; I know what you mean**

**Pam; I'm going to sleep tommorow is going to be a long day**

**Piper; going back**

**Nicky; yeah **

**Phoebe; we'll miss you**

**Nicky and Pam; us too**

**Nicky; I'm going to sleep **

**Pam; me too **

**Phoebe; Night**

**End Of Ch**

**I know it was kind of short but it was more of a filler chapter there will be a little bit of action in the next chapter because they go back to their time plus its the last one...**


	13. Future

**A/N; Sorry for the enormous delay I just had a huge writer's block on this story that I couldn't get past. Hope you like the last chapter!!**

**Last Chapter**

**-Halliwell Kitchen-**

**Piper; If anything is messed up you two know to come back right**

**Wyatt; yeah mom**

**Chris; mom don't cry you'll see us in 22 years **

**Piper; I hate goodbyes that's all**

**Leo; I'm going two miss you two **

**Chris; its okay dad- they hear a noise-**

**Wyatt; what was that**

**There was a demon in the living room**

**Paige; God why do demons attack at this times**

**Phoebe; don't know honey**

**Henry; Wyatt**

**Wyatt; Chris**

**Chris; let's do it**

**Chris gets the lighting,Wyatt the energy and Henry the fire and goodbye demon**

**Pam; all done?**

**Henry; easy as cake**

**Chris; you are such a dumbass**

**Henry; why **

**Chris; its easy as a piece of cake or just piece of cake**

**Wyatt; yeah it isn't easy as cake**

**Henry; ha ha ha**

**Nicky;-to Pam-; are they like this all the time**

**Pam; yeah most of the time they act like IDIOTS**

**the 3; Hey!!**

**Pam; see**

**Nicky; right**

**they both laugb at them**

**Phoebe; well lets get you 5 back to the future**

**-Attic-**

**Paige; the spell?  
Henry; right here**

**Phoebe; the potion?**

**Chris; here**

**Piper; the triqueta?**

**Wyatt finishes drawing the triqueta; done**

**they all stand in front of the triqueta and the power of three start reciting the spell**

**Hear these words, hear the rhyme  
Heed the hope within our mind.**

**Send us back to where we'll find **

**What we wish in place and time**

**They go through the triqueta**

**-Year 2026-**

**Wyatt; ouch **

**Henry; stop whinnying well we're back**

**Chris; where are the girls**

**Wyatt; who knows**

**Paula; Wyatt honey your home…why aren't you wearing your wedding ring**

**Wyatt; wedding…What!!**

**Pam comes in; Pau it seams the boys have gotten the new memories yet**

**Nicky; yeah not like us**

**Chris; you're engaged**

**Nicky; yeah **

**Chris; to me?**

**Nicky; is there another Chris Perry Halliwell I don't know about**

**Chris; _head hurts _**

**Nicky; Chris…Chris**

**Chris; got the memories**

**Henry; me too**

**Wyatt; yeah **

**Wyatt; so let's set this straight Pau never became an elder so I could date her and then I married her…Henry is single…Dad was always there for us both of us…You two-pointing to Nicky and Chris- meet in collage and your half brother never existed because your mom was with your dad who didn't die but accepted magic so your grandmother came to live with you**

**Nicky; yeah**

**Paula; that about sums it up**

**Pam; I think I found the right guy**

**Nicky; that's really great **

**Paula; yeah…and wyatt **

**Wyatt; yeah**

**Paula; you forgot one thing in that little recap of yours **

**Wyatt; what is it?**

**Paula; I'm 4 months pregnant-Wyatt faints-same thing that happened the first time**

**Everyone laughs**

**End of Story**

**A/N; sorry if this chapter was sort of lame…review please**


End file.
